


The Assistant's Job || Luke Hemmings

by Reesepeice



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Claum Hood, ashton irwin - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesepeice/pseuds/Reesepeice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't think you would make it." "I wouldn't miss this for the world. You look absolutely beautiful. Now all I have to do is get that mask off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Donny's Name

Being an assistant at a label sucked. You couldn't talk to anyone famous, you got bossed around all day, you had to do paper work, and you didn't even get paid nearly as enough as you should. I was only here because I wanted to get into the music business, and this was the first step.  
I was an intern here before they hired me. I guess the boss really liked me. She didn’t act like it. I only took the job because I already knew all of the people here, and I could use the money. I have been saving every penny I got so I could do something with my life.  
I sat down in a chair, in the corner, as 5 Seconds of Summer shot the She Looks So Perfect music video. My boss, Nancy, was watching them as they performed. "Annie, get them water," She demanded.  
I wasn't even going to tell her that my name wasn't Annie. I got up and quickly moved over to the snack table so I could get then water. Once I had gotten them all waters they were on a break. I rushed over to them and handing them water. When one of their hands touched mine I looked up to see the one with the lip ring smiling at me.  
I quickly smiled and then backed past Nancy. I pushed my glasses back into place and looked at the other assistant, Trinity. All of the assistance were wearing the same outfit. A skin tight pencil shirt that went down to our knee, with a white blouse that was tucked in.  
Trinity made it a point to show a little more cleavage than anyone else, but she was a good person. "Annie, what time is it?" Nancy asked.  
I looked at my wristwatch my grandmother gave me. "Almost two."  
"Perfect. We are on schedule," Nancy said. "For once."  
I tried not to roll my eyes but it wasn't very effective. I was just glad she didn't notice, but the boys did. They smiled and coughed to hide their chuckles. "More water?" Nancy asked them.  
They shook their heads. "I am just going to get something to eat," Michael said.  
"Luke, don't eat anything because it will mess up your beautiful voice," Nancy said. I walked off toward Trinity and smiled.  
"It is so hot," She said. She had her blonde hair tied up in a bun and we glasses on the tip of her nose. "I want some water."  
"They just refilled the container," I said as we started to walk over there.  
"We should go out for drinks tonight," Trinity said. "That way we have a little fun that is not work related."  
"You know that I am too busy to go out," I said turning my back to Michael.  
"We are going because this is the one night Nancy isn't giving us work to take home, and we don't have to watch any drunken celebrities," She said smiling. I chuckled and shook my head before turning to see Nancy summoning me. I left Trinity and then walked over to Nancy and Luke.  
"You can sew," Nancy said smiling. "Annie, I need you to fix the bottom of Luke's pants. They ripped a bit at the edge. Stewart is bringing a thread and needle.”  
"Right," I said nodding. I sat down and took my black heels off and kneeled down at Luke's feet. I tried not to think about how awkward this was.  
“Needle and thread," Stewart said walking up. "Sorry it took so long."  
"Thank you Stewart," I said smiling.  
"So, are you going to the big ball?" Stewart asked. Before I could answer Nancy called him over. I pulled out the thread and got the needle ready before I started to fix the rip in Luke's pants.  
"I am sorry that you have to do this," Luke said, shocking me. I looked up at him, without saying anything, and looked back down at what I was doing so I didn't hurt myself. "So are you going to the big ball thing?"  
"Only if I don't have to work," I answered - quietly so Nancy couldn't hear. "It is a masquerade."  
"So you do talk to us," Luke chuckled. I looked at him and he quieted down. "I didn't think you liked me."  
"Oh no, we aren't allowed to talk to you unless Nancy yelled us," I said as I continued to fix his trousers.  
"That makes me feel so much better," Luke sighed. It was like I just took a big weight off of his back. "It will be a big relief to Ashton also."  
"Whys that?" I asked trying not to touch his skin.  
"He likes to look at Trinity, but when he tried to talk to her she ignores him," Luke explained.  
"Oh no, she was ignoring him," I said nodding my head. "She doesn't like it why guys look at her and then don't have the confidence to actually talk to her."  
"You're not like that though," Luke said. I froze for a minute before continuing to work. I just wanted to fix his trousers and be done. I wasn't getting fired today.  
"Annie," Nancy said. I looked up and at her. "Are you almost done?"  
"Almost," I said getting back to work. "How did you do this exactly?"  
"Doing tricks," Luke chuckled. "I probably shouldn't."  
"Unless you like me bending down and fixing them," I said rolling my eyes.  
"Then I guess I should continue," Luke said.  
"Why would you want to do that?" I asked blinking and taking a deep breath. The needle was not wanton to work with his trousers.  
"Because I get to whisper to you without getting you in trouble," Luke whispered leaning down. I didn't know how to react.  
"Done," I said thing the knot. I used my teeth to cut the thread and stood up. I was putting my shoes on when Luke sat up.  
"Thank you Donny," Luke said smiling before he walked away. I stood their stunned that he knew my name. My actual name.  
"Don, what happened?" Trinity asked walking up.  
"He knows my name," I said. "Like my actual name."  
"What happened before that?" She asked.  
"He said that he liked talking to me," I said tuning to her.  
"Now we are definitely getting drinks tonight," Trinity said smiling. I rolled my eyes just as Nancy called for us to take care of the boys. 

Luke's POV  
"We should get drinks tonight," Michael said as I grabbed my guitar.  
"Why would we do that?" Ashton asked sitting behind his drums.  
"Because Trinity and Donny are going out for drinks tonight," Michael said looking at Ashton. I jumped up and looked at Michael and the boys.  
"Luke likes that idea," Calum chuckled.  
"I like the idea of drinks," I said looking down. "We should go."  
"We should go and run into Trinity and Donny," Ashton said looking over at Trinity. She was talking to Donny as she handed some extras some clothes.  
"Sure," I said nodding. I liked down at the tip in my jeans and almost couldn't tell where I ripped them. Donny did a really good idea. "I don't know why she puts up with Nancy."  
"Niall said that she had been here for an internship," Calum said. "Apparently Nancy liked her and asked her to go full time."  
"She likes her but she doesn't even know that her name is Donny," I said. "I would hate to find out what happens when she doesn't like someone.”  
“Probably feeds them to the sharks,” Calum chuckled. Ashton smiled and looked back toward Trinity.  
“Are you ready boys?” Nancy asked.  
“Always are,” I said smiling.  
“Then be ready to be rained with clothes,” She said smiling. I rolled my eyes and looked at Donny before we were told to start.


	2. Guitar Lessons

I sighed as Trinity brought me my drink. “I am so glad we decided to go out for drinks,” She said walking up to me.  
“We didn’t decide you dragged me out here,” I said smiling. Trinity sent me a look and then laughed as she sat down next to me. We looked around at the people that were dancing to the music. We liked to people watch, because then we would make fun of the bad dancers or the guys that got turned down. There was a big commotion over toward the entrance, but since we couldn’t see we didn’t care.  
I normally didn’t go out because I was working with finishing school to become a lawyer, yuck. My parents always wanted me to become a big time lawyer because I am good at that sort of thing, but I always wanted to do something that I had to work for. I guess it felt normal working. It was probably because I have been working all my life to get where I am today, and that is not a big accomplishment.  
“Hey you two,” Stewart said sitting down next to Trinity. I smiled at him and then looked around. Stewart was a nice guy and all but he was cocky, arrogant and annoying. I really didn’t consider him a close friend like I did Trinity, and she had to work for it.  
“We did not think that you would be here at the Funky Buddha,” Trinity said smiling. It was her fake smile. She didn’t like him either but we had to work with him so there was no point in making him hate us. We invited him to places when we went out, but today was just a girl’s night. After what happened today I just wanted to get drunk and call in sick tomorrow.  
“I didn’t think I would see Donny here either,” Stewart said smiling at me. “And you look wow.”  
I smiled and played with my earring. I was wearing a skin tight dress that was black with silver sparkles down the side. My makeup was simple, nothing to show off, and my hair was straight. “Thanks Stewart.”  
“So the boss is here,” Trinity said shaking her head. My hand dropped to my lap and I looked around. If there was someone that we hated more than Stewart it was Nancy.  
“Where?” I asked looking around. Trinity pointed toward the bar and we all stared at her. “She actually has a life outside of work.”  
“Or she has brought work with her,” Stewart said. “This is just great.”  
I looked at him to see what he meant by that, but he was looking in a different direction. I turned to see where he was looking and saw 5 Seconds of Summer walking around. They looked like they just got here, which would explain the big commotion that was by the door earlier.  
“Why?” I asked leaning back in the booth. I didn’t want to work tonight. I was supposed to be enjoying one of the few nights I got off.  
“Do you think that they heard us talking?” Trinity asked looking at me. I shook my head and sat up. “They’ve spotted us.”  
“For fuck sake,” Stewart said. “If Nancy sees us we are fucking dead.”  
“We aren’t allowed to talk to them if we are working. We are not working right now so if we talk to them we can’t get fired,” Trinity said nodding. “We are going to enjoy the night that originally started with Donny and I.”  
“But got better when I arrived,” Stewart added. We rolled our eyes and looked in different direction. I finished my scotch and looked back at Trinity. She was looking at Ashton. Even though she did ignore him, because he wasn’t confident when talking to her, she still thought that he was attractive and sweet. When he would try to get her attention he would bring her water and flowers, and she liked it.  
“I need another drink,” I said getting up.  
“I will go with you,” Stewart said. I forced a smiled and then walked to the bar. I asked the bartender, Lou, to get me another drink, and then looked for Nancy. I realized that I was started to bit my bottom lip and push pieces of hair that kept falling in my face. She hadn’t seen us yet – at least I thought.  
“So, Donny,” Stewart said smiling. “We have been working together for a while now. I think it is time that you got to go on a date with me.”  
“Excuse me?” I asked, truly shocked that he had just said that.  
“I know that you’ve liked me for a long time now,” Stewart said grabbing my arm. “I think it is time that we hooked up.”  
Lou put the scotch in front of me just in time for me to grab it and pour it on Stewart. Before he could get the scotch out of his eyes I apologize to Lou and walked over to Trinity, who was now surrounded by 5 Seconds of Summer. “I am going to leave,” I said walking up to her. “I have just been hit on by the worst person on this planet.”  
“Is that why your poured your scotch on Stewart?” Calum asked. I looked at him before grabbing my clutch and walking to the exit, avoiding the bar. I started down the street toward the coffee shop. I passed and alley, picking up two guys as I walked by. I was hoping that they were going to leave me alone, but they kept following me.  
“Donny,” I heard someone yell. I turned kept walking but I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around and slapped the person behind the face, making them stagger backwards. When I saw who it was I tried not to laugh. “Luke, I am so, so, so, sorry. I thought you were Stewart or someone.”  
“It is perfectly fine,” He said straightening himself. He was wearing the normal white and black t-shirt with the white stars with black skinny jeans and converse. I rubbed his face and looked away as he did. “You hit really hard.”  
“I thought you were Stewart,” I said grabbing his hand and looking at his face. His hand lingered too long with mine so I pulled away first. “You are just going to be red for a little while.”  
“As long as you didn’t ruin the money maker I am fine,” He chuckled. I nodded and turned around to start walked away. “Wait. Where are you going?”  
“I am going to get some coffee,” I said not bothering to turn around.  
“Can I join you?” Luke asked catching up.  
“You know that I am not supposed to be talking to you,” I said not looking at him. I was trying to figure out why he came after me. I was flattered that he did, but I couldn’t risk losing my job.  
“That’s when you’re working,” Luke pointed out. “Plus, Nancy isn’t anywhere near here.”  
“She was in Funky Buddha,” I said walking into the coffee shop. I walked up to the cash register and order, but before he could give me my total Luke ordered his with mine.  
“I am paying,” He said smiling. I looked at the cashier. He was waiting for me to say if it was okay. I just sighed and walked away before he got an answer. I sat down at a table in the back so if Nancy happened to pass the coffee shop she wouldn’t see us. I pulled my phone out and saw that Trinity texted saying that she would pick me up for work tomorrow. “Your coffee has arrived.”  
“Why didn’t you stay in the club?” I asked taking my coffee from him. I wasn’t trying to be mean I just wanted to know why he had come after me.  
“I wanted to make sure that you were alright,” Luke said nodding. “I walked out and saw two guys start following you so I knew I should go catch up with you.”  
“Aren’t you supposed to be with the others?” I asked raising an eyebrow.  
“You are much more interesting,” Luke chuckled. “I assure you that.”  
I took a sip of my coffee and looked around. I didn’t exactly know what to say to Luke. I had never felt the need to talk to him. “How is the music video coming?” I finally decided to ask.  
“It is going great,” Luke said sighing. I guess that is not what he wanted to hear. “It think that the fans will like it. It is different.”  
“That’s for sure,” I said nodding. It was starting to become awkward. Sitting here with Luke, with people watching us, was not something that I had on my to do list. “If I get fired it’s your fault.”  
“How is it my fault?” Luke asked sitting up straight. I looked at him, waiting for him to give me a serious response. “Alright, it is my fault. You aren’t going to get fired. I promise that you aren’t.”  
“How do you know that?” I asked chuckling.  
“I am Luke Hemmings baby,” He said. After a moment we both started laughing. “I probably should have said baby.”  
“You’re telling me,” I laughed. I took a sip of coffee and suddenly realized that I was hungry. I looked back at Luke and saw that he noticed that I was looking at the food.  
“Do you want something to eat?” Luke asked raising an eyebrow.  
“No, no,” I said shaking my head. “I will get something if I am hungry.”  
Luke got up and ordered a piece cake and walked back over to me. “I have a feeling that we are going to be here for a while. So I got us a piece of cake.”  
“Why do you have a feeling that we are going to be here for a while?” I asked.  
“Because I want to know about you, Donny,” Luke said handing me a fork. “You know all about me. I want to know about you. I want to know all about your habits and what you like to do. I already know that when you’re nervous you like to bite your bottom lip, which is attractive.”  
I looked at him and laughed as I shook my head.  
Luke’s POV  
I may have been a killer with the ladies but I could tell that Donny wasn’t like other girls. She wasn’t just going to let me sleep with her in one night. It was refreshing to not have girls flung at me. I actually cared about what she liked and her views on things. She was a smart and cute, beautiful even, person.  
“You don’t know how to play guitar?” I asked leaning forward. It had been several hours since we got to the coffee shop, and in that time we had gone through three coffees and for pieces of cake. I was pretty sure that the cashier wanted to close up, but couldn’t because we were there.  
“I don’t know,” Donny laughed. “I have always wanted to learn but my parents were more focused on other things.”  
I looked at her and then at the door. “Come with me,” I said standing up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the coffee shop.  
“Where are we going?” Donny asked as we ran down the street.  
“I am taking you some place that I don’t take most people,” I laughed. I pulled Donny the whole way to the studio.  
“Why are we at the studio?” Donny asked as we walked in. The security gaurd was there looking at a magazine. It made me feel really good that we walked in and he didn’t even look up.  
“I sometimes come around this time when I can’t sleep. Just to think so start writing new songs,” I said. I wasn’t going to tell her that I was usually drunk when I came in, and I certainly wasn’t going to tell her that when I came here she was usually still here working. I would watch her sometimes.  
She would stress about everything, but I guessed that was because it was a stressful job. I always tried to find a way to talk to her but I would get ready to go and then pass out or something would happen and I wouldn’t go talk to her.  
“And we are here now because?” Donny asked as we got off the lift and walked toward the room I kept my guitar in.  
“Because I am going to teach you how to play guitar,” I said looking back at her. I smiled when I saw that she was looking at her desk. “Don’t worry, we aren’t going anywhere near your desk.”  
“Please, hold me back,” Donny sarcastically said. I laughed as we walked into the room where there was a couch and chair. In the back were all of the guitars. Cal, Mike, and mine. “I don’t want to break it.”  
“You won’t break it,” I said as I pointed to the couch to sit down. “If you do, it won’t be as expensive as you think.”  
I heard Donny chuckled as she looked around. “I see you’ve made it your own little place,” She said looking around. She was right. I had several belongings of mine from the hotel that I brought. Most of the time the guys would find me sleeping on the couch.  
“Playing is easy,” I said sitting down next to Donny. I showed her the cords and that it was like a staff. After thirty minutes of explaining to her that all she had to do was hold down the right string at the right time to make the right sound.  
“I don’t think my hands are big enough for this,” She chuckled as she tried to play She Looks So Perfect.  
“Nah, you are doing great,” I said smiling at her. “I don’t think my hands are that much bigger.”  
“They are huge,” Donny laughed as she watched her hands.  
“No, let’s see,” I said holding my hand up. Donny looked up at me before raising an eyebrow. “I don’t bite, Donny.”  
“I know, I just don’t want to get attached,” Donny said turning her legs to me so that they were touching. She looked uncomfortable with touching me, but I got a tingling in my legs. It was a good tingling. She took a deep breath and lined the heel of her hand with mine and lined her fingers with mine.  
“See, not that much bigger,” I said smiling. I looked at our hands and my urge grew stronger to hold her hand. I felt better when I was touching her. She made me feel happy and satisfied when I was with her. Just like earlier that day.  
“Still bigger,” Donny said as I slowly slid my fingers in between hers and gripped, not letting her let go.  
“I should get going,” She said looking at our hands. She stood up, wiggling her hand from mine and started to walk toward the lift.  
“Wait,” I said chasing after her. She stopped and turned around to look at me. “I am sorry if I scared you off.”  
“No, you didn’t,” She said smiling. “I just realized that it is almost two and I have to get here in three hours. I want to get some sleep and I shower before I return.”  
“Wait right here,” I said. I ran back to the room, grabbed a hoodie, and walked right back out. “It’s a bit cold. Put this on.”  
“I am fine,” She said, but I wasn’t taking it back. She realized that and took it anyway before smiling. We both got in the lift and started down to her flat. I grabbed her hand again, just wanting to touch her. I smiled as I looked at the ground. It was too early for paparazzi to be out so I was free to walk down the street holding Donny’s hand.  
She didn’t live far, and I knew that I wasn’t going to go all the way up, so I stopped at the door with Donny. “Thank you for the coffee and cake,” She said smiling. She had put the sweatshirt on while walking down here, because it was cold.  
“It’s no problem. I had a lot of fun,” I said smiling. She started to take the sweatshirt off but I stopped her. “Just keep it. I will get it back later.”  
“Okay then,” Donny said smiling.  
“Goodnight Donny,” I said before kissing her head and walking back to the studio to actually get some sleep.


	3. Luke's Assisstant

I sat in the conference room, taking notes as Nancy talked to the boys. Nancy hadn't said anything about seeing us last night or what I did with Luke. I was shocked that he kissed my head. That is something that I wasn't expecting.  
I know I wasn't suppose to talk to him or associate with him in anyways shape or form, but I liked how he kissed my head. The truth was that I liked talking to Luke last night. He gave me a chance to talk and take the spot light, but I also made him talk too. I learned about Australia and his brothers.  
I looked up form the note pad and saw Luke looking at me. I smiled and looked back down at my notes. I had my hair in a bun but that didn't stop some hairs from falling in my face. I pushed my glasses back toward my face and put the hair that had fallen behind my ear.  
"Annie you are dismissed," Nancy said. "I need you to confirm the dates with the One Direction tour. The boys should be coming in any moment."  
"Of course," I said getting up. Without looking at the boys I walked out of the door and toward the desk. Trinity's desk was right across the room for mine. We were Nancy's best assistants.  
"How was it in there?" Trinity whispered, but loud enough so that she could hear her.  
"Boring as usual," I whispered back. Trinity smiled and leaned back in her chair. I noticed that there was a new vase of flowers. I pointed to the vase. "Ashton?"  
She nodded and then pointed at my desk. I turned and saw a case of my very own on my desk. I jumped back in shock when I saw them. What scared me was that I hadn't even noticed that they were there. I grabbed the card. 

Last night was fun. If you want more guitar lessons come to the same room as last night. Wear something comfortable. -Luke

"Who are those from?" Trinity asked.  
"There was no name," I lied. I threw the card my desk drawer and looked at the computer screen. I had to email Paul to know where the boys were and then I had to email their event planner to get the dates for certain things. Another thirty minutes went by and One Direction showed up.  
"Hi Donny," Niall said smiling. "You look lovely. As always."  
I smiled and stood up to walk into the meeting. I opened the door and peered in. "One Direction is here to see you."  
"Perfect," Nancy said. I opened the door and let them walk in. I closed the door behind me and walked back to my seat. I saw Trinity looking at we flowers and smiling. Something must have happened last night between Ashton and Trinity because they are both on Cloud 9.  
Unlike Trinity I was not going to risk it. I wasn't going to date Luke, and last night I sure let him go way past the line. That was not going to happen again.  
An hour had passed and I had made half of the boys your official. Trinity and I stood up when we hear the doors open. "We are off to the music video," Nancy said walking by. She stopped and turned to me. "Report."  
I grabbed a sheet of paper that had the official dates of the tour. She walked off with it. The boys passed smiling at Trinity and I. "Thanks Donny," Calum said as he passed.  
Once the boys went Trinity and I followed them to the car. I sat in front with One Direction and Trinity sat with 5 Seconds of Summer. "So, Donny, how have you been?" Louis asked.  
I just looked in the rear view mirror and looked back at the road before smiling. "I don't think I've heard you speak once," Liam said. "It is a bit irritating actually."  
"What is it with that stupid rule anyway?" Niall asked. "You should be able to have a conversation with us."  
I pointed for the driver to turn and looked at my pad of paper. I had half a tour to do still and I had a feeling I was going to he working late. I pulled my phone out and started to do the work. I was contemplating wether or not to go to guitar lessons.  
It was a bad idea but it something that I actually liked doing. "You need to have some fun," Harry said.  
I rolled my eyes as the car stopped. Everyone got out and walked to the break area. "ANNIE!" Nancy yelled.  
I froze in fear. She knew that I was with Luke last night. She knew. She to know. I sped my pace and walked be to Nancy. "Yes."  
"What is this?" Nancy asked handing me her phone. There was an article about Luke Hemmings and a mystery girl. There were no pictures of the girl just some crappy shots of toe people walking. You couldn't even be sure that is was Luke.  
"I have no idea," I lied.  
"If Luke has a new girlfriend we need to find out who it is before the public," Nancy said taking her phone back. "I am putting you in charge of that."  
"You want me to follow Luke around to find out who his new, possibly, girlfriend is?" I asked.  
"Not follow him around," Nancy said walking toward the boys. "Just listen to his conversations, follow him wherever he goes, and get to know him."  
"That sounds like following him," I said rolling my eyes. "And you want to do this all without talking?"  
"Exactly," Nancy said nodding. I opened my mouth to say something but Nancy held her hand up so I wouldn't talk.  
"Luke, I am sure that you know Annie. She is going to be shadowing you for a while," Nancy said smiling at Luke. "Just make sure that you don't over work her. She is my favorite assistant."  
If I had my glasses on today I would have pushed them back toward my face. I bit my bottom lip and looked back at Trinity. "Annie, come with me," Nancy said walking away. I followed her without looking at Luke. "If you don't get those dates done soon you are not going to he to go to the ball that's in a couple of days."  
"That ball is my night off," I pointed out.  
"Well if you don't get those dates done it's not," Nancy said making me stop in place. I sighed and turned around to walk back to Luke. I walked to the boys and pulled my phone out. I continued sending emails to the certain people in countries to confirm dates as the boys talked.  
"Where is you run off to Luke?" Calum asked as they relaxed.  
"I was out getting coffee," Luke answered. I lifted an eyebrow as the boys talked. I was tempted to look up but I knew better.  
"You never get coffee," Michael said.  
"I was in the mood for coffee. No big deal," Luke shrugged. I guessed that the boys hadn't seen the article about Luke's mystery girl. Otherwise they wouldn't be asking questions about what Luke was doing last night. "Really. It's nothing guys."  
"If he says it's nothing. It's nothing," Ashton said. He had his drum sticks in his hands. "Let's just go."  
*  
I walked back into the studio, with a bag in hand. I had my nice coffee mug, a change of clothes, and a phone charge with headphones. I knew that I wasn't going home tonight.  
"Donny, are you still here," Trinity asked as I sat down at my desk.  
"Yeah, Nancy is making me get some tour dates done before this stupid ball," I said shaking my head. I head laughter down from the room where Luke hides but I didn't think about it.  
"Have you even gotten your costume yet?" Trinity asked turning off her desk lamp and walking over to me.  
"No. I haven't had any time to," I said shaking my head.  
"We can go tomorrow," Trinity said smiling.  
"I can't. I have to go home to finish a paper," I said opening up to Where We Are Tour files.  
"I will help you," Trinity said. "But I have to go now. I have a date with a French man."  
"Have fun on your date with your French man," I laughed as I typed.  
"I will call," Trinity said waving as she walked away. I waved and then looked back at Luke's room. I heard Michael and Ashton. Then I saw Calum.  
"What are you still doing here Donny?" He asked when he saw me. I smiled and waved before continuing work. Calum shook his head, walked into Nancy's office, and then walked back to me. "She is not here. She left several hours ago."  
I looked at Calum and then at Nancy's opened office door. "I am finishing your dates," I whispered. "I have to finish so I can have my night off."  
"Is she making you work the night of the dance?" Calum asked walking over next to me to look at the computer screen. I nodded and suddenly realized that I needed a pad of paper that was in my desk. I opened the drawer, forgetting that the card from Luke was in there.  
Calum immediately saw and stopped me before I could grab it. "Luke sent this to you?" He asked. "He lied this afternoon?"  
"No, he didn't lie," I said shaking my head. "He took me to get some coffee after I left Funky Buddha."  
"Guitar lessons?" Calum asked raising an eyebrow. I explained to him and he nodded. "This is not something that you normally do. I am shocked that you actual had a long conversation with him."  
"Please don't tell anyone," I pleaded.  
"Of course I wouldn't," Calum said handing me the card. He hasn't taken a drink all day. I knew something happened yesterday."  
I shook my head and grabbed my bag. I waved to him and walked into the restroom to change. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. It was only nine thirty.  
I quickly changed into some yoga pants and a Dri-Fit shirt. I put my headphone in and started to walk back to my seat. Everything was dark, except for that room. I looked at my phone screen as I walked back to my desk. I was listening to She Looks So Perfect.  
I hadn't had a chance to listen to the song yet, but I knew some of the words. It was a very catchy song. I started to dance a little as I walked. I was almost there when I felt a hand grab my shoulder, startling me so bad that I dropped my phone.  
I turned around and saw Luke smiling. "What the hell?" I whispered picking my phone up.  
"I am sorry that I scared you," Luke chuckled. "I was just walking back with some drinks, and I saw you walking out."  
"You four are not supposed to be here," I said continuing to walk to my desk. I had managed to pause my music without letting Luke see that I was listening to their single.  
"You were listening to our EP?" Luke asked. I froze and looked up at him. "Did you like it?"  
"It is very catchy," I said nodding. I looked at my screen, determined not to look at Luke.  
"Have you seen the article?" Luke asked.  
"Why do you think that I've been made your personal assistant?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I continued to work.  
"It's not going to be hard to he friends now," Luke nervously chuckled.  
"Luke! Where are you with the drinks!" Michael yelled.  
"I hope I see you when the others leave," Luke said backing. I mumbled a curse as I messed up a line on and email, pretending not to care that he walked away. Once Luke was back in his room I put my headphones back in and put the EP on repeat.  
Two hours had passes, I got a majority of the dates finalized, I memorized the whole EP, and the boys were leaving. All of then except for Luke. "Goodnight Donny," Calum said smiling as they passed.  
I smiled and waved, not wanting to talk. I looked back at the room where the boys had walked out of, and then the way that the boys left. I gave it another thirty minutes to make sure that they weren't coming back.  
I heard Luke mumble, curse, and crush paper as he played his guitar and quietly sang to himself. I eventually desired to get up and get a bottle of water. I didn't want to rush going to see how Luke was. The more I thought about it the more I wanted to go over to see Luke.  
He was the first famous person that had actually been nice, besides the boys, and actually force me to talk. I wasn't just an assistant to him. At least I didn't think I was. I was on my way back to my desk when I heard a crash. I decided that it would be best that I went and check on him. I was his assistant after all.  
I walked up to the door and peered my head in. I saw Luke sitting down in front of the couch. He looked aggravated. The second thing that I notice was that he ha thrown a pad of paper across the room, knocking a lap and a picture onto the ground. The glass from the picture frame an the bulb were broken.  
I sighed and knocked on the door. 

Luke's POV  
When I heard the knock I immediately shot up and spun around to see if Donny was actually there. I smiled when I saw her standing there with a concerned look on her face. I looked back at the lamp and picture I had broken. "Sorry, I will pick it up," I said standing up.  
Donny didn't say anything. She jut looked at me. When she decided to move she walked over to the pad of paper and grabbed it. "You're writing a new song," She stated as she walked back to me.  
"Trying to is more like it," I said as she sat down next to me. I tried not to stare at Donny in the outfit she was wearing, but it was hard not to. She was beautiful in everyday possible, and nice to be around since she didn't pester me about the famous life.  
"Don't Stop," She said nodding. "It sounds pretty good so far. I think it will be a big success."  
"Do you really mean that?" I chuckle taking the pad of paper from her. There were other songs in yet that I did not want her to see.  
"I do. I like that song Heartache On The Big Screen," she said nodding.  
"Well thank you," I laughed. "It means a lot."  
"Oh you have thousand, if not millions, of people telling you your music is good," Donny said playfully bumping my shoulder with hers.  
"But none of them work with me and actually mean it," I said smiling as we continued to bump each other's shoulders.  
"People are being ridiculous if they don't like your music," She said smiling at me. I just looked at her for a moment, making my smile grew. All I wanted to do was grab her hand. I wanted to grab her had because I felt the whole world melt away. I felt calm and at ease when I was touching her.  
Without thinking a reached down and grabbed her had, lacing our fingers together. At fest Donny didn't pull away, like she may actually stay there. I looked down at our hands and smiled, trying not to let Donny see. Then she let go of my hand and reached for my guitar. "Alright big shot," She laughed. "Teach me."  
I stay still for a moment, hurt that she let go. I force a smiled and nodded. "There is nothing more to yeah you. Just go over and learn different songs."  
"Then go over and teach me more songs," She said smiling. I laughed and chuckled as I moved closer to Donny. Somehow she ended up in my lap with my arms wrapped around her as I taught he. I looked at Donny as I spoke.  
I couldn't help myself when I kept thinking about how cute she was when she concentrated on something. I watched her bit her eyes and knit her eyebrows. Once I finished she nodded and I gently placed my hands on her shoulders. I felt her tense up when I grabbed her shoulders.  
It felt weird touching her, but only for a moment. It soon felt like I did it ever night. All of the worries in the world melted away as Donny picked up on how to play the guitar and as I kept her body close to mine. It felt like we had been doing this every night for years.


	4. Can't Get Rid Of Hime

I woke up and saw something that I didn't want to see. I saw Luke laying next to me. I shot up an realized I didn't go home last night. I fell asleep in Luke's arms. I grabbed my phone and saw that Trinity was on her way to pick me up.   
I turned to Luke and tapped him to see if he would wake up. I got up and ran to my desk. "Trinity, I need you to go into my flat and get me a change of clothes. I fell asleep working last night."  
"You," She said before hanging up phone. I checked the emails and saw that most of the people I had sent out emails replied with the finalized date confirmation. I sighed and plugged my phone into charge.   
Once I got everything in line I ran my fingers through my hair and went back to the room to wake Luke up. "Luke," I said tapping him. He grunted and turned around. "Luke. Wake up."  
"What time is it?" Luke asked sitting up. I grabbed a pillow that was next to him, we brought all of the pillows from the couch and chairs, along with the blankets, and hit him in the head.   
"It is almost seven thirty," I hissed. "We feel asleep, and now you're going to help me get ready for work."  
"Alright, alright," Luke said standing up. I rushed out of the room and into the ladies restroom. "I am not going in there."  
"Oh relax," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him in. I looked in the mirror and realized that I looked like a mess.   
"Donny," Trinity said walking in with a suite and a bag of makeup and necessary items. She froze when she saw Luke in the ladies room with me. "Oh, hi Mr. Hemmings."  
"It's Luke ," He said leaning up against the stall. "I feel my man hood depleting by the second."  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed my suite from Trinity before walking into the stall. I put on deodorant and then the black pencil shirt and a nice lavender top that Trinity gave me. I walked out and stopped when I saw myself in the mirror. "Oh, you look amazing!" Trinity said smiling.   
"This is your top," I said. Since it was Trinity's top it meant that I was showing more cleavage than I normally did.   
"Oh come one, doesn't she look beautiful Luke?" Trinity asked.   
"She does," Luke said clearing his throat. I put on my earrings and a the black pumps. I put my hair in a braid and then in a bun.   
"No glasses," I asked turning to her.   
"You had your contacts in," Trinity said. "I thought that you would be fine."  
"Thank you for bringing this stuff," I said turning back to the mirror and started to put my makeup on.   
"It's not the first time that I have had to do this," Trinity said rolling her eyes and walking out.   
"What did she mean?" Luke asked walking to the sinks.   
"I stay here and work for most of the nights," I said putting some lip stick on. A petal pink. "I do school work and work."  
"That's ridiculous Donny," Luke said shaking his head. "You need to go out and have fun."  
"That's not an option if I want to get on with my main goal in life," I said looking at him. Luke was looking at me, which made me nervous. I bit my bottom lip and looked around.   
"You need to stop that," Luke grunted.   
"What?" I asked turning back to him.   
"You are extremely attractive," Luke said looking away.   
"Oh," I said looking in the mirror. I picked everything up and turned to Luke. He was closer than I thought e was. He kissed my head before walking, practically running, out of the restroom. I stood there for a moment before walking to my desk.   
I put my bag down and looked back at the emails. "Coffee," Trinity said walking up. I smiled and took the coffee from her, greatful that I had her. "You're going to tell me what happened with Luke later."  
"Morning Donny, Trinity," Harry Styles said walking in with the boys. They l stopped when they saw me.   
"She looks great, doesn't she?" Trinity asked smiling.   
"You talked," Niall said pointing at her. She smiled and shrugged before walking back to her desk.   
"You really need to stop with the whole talking thing," I said smiling.   
"You talk!" Louis practically yelled. We both shushed them. "Right. Sorry about yelling."  
"Hi guys," Ashton said walking in.   
"What's all the yelling about?" Stewart asked waking in backwards. "I could hear the yelling in the lift."  
When Stewart turned around he froze. "Hi," Zayn said.   
Stewart smiled and then looked at me. I didn't know if he was still mad about the drink in the face but I did not want him looking at me. "Stewart, lovely you could join us," Luke said walking in.   
He was wearing a different shirt but the same trousers. "Aren't you the one joining us?" Stewart asked.   
I rolled my eyes and walked into Nancy's office. I walked over to her computer and logged on for her. "Excuse me personal assistant," Luke said walking in. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "I was going to ask you to go out to get drinks, but i realized that you're my personal assistant so you have to come."   
"I don't have to go Luke," I said shaking my hand. "I have a paper to wrote before tomorrow night, and tomorrow night I am going to go to dinner with my parents."  
"Then we will hang out at your place," Luke said as I brought Nancy's email up. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.   
"Luke, you know the rules," I said looking at him. "I cannot get fired just because I like hanging out with you."  
"You actually like hanging out with me?" Luke chuckled. I rolled my eyes and walked passed him back out to my desk, just as Nancy walked in.   
"Everyone is here," Nancy said smiling. "And you are early. What did you do?"  
"Nothing at all," Michael said. He sounded offended.   
"Well, good," Nancy said before walking into her office. I have the boys an look that called help and sat back down at my desk.   
*  
After a long day of finishing the dates for the tour, tending to both group of boys, and staying closer to Luke than the others, I was tired. He wanted to go home, watch a movie and work on my paper. Trinity was bugging me about not going out, but I didn't care. I was exhausted.   
"All I wanted to do was relax," I said as I walked out of the building with Luke tailing me.   
"And you can do that," Luke chuckled. "But your going to have an addition to your night."  
"Why are you so up tight about hanging out with me?" I asked turning to look at him.  
"It give me something to do, and you're an interesting person," Luke said looking around. "And I need to do something than what I usually do."  
"What do you usually do?" I asked starting to walk down to my flat building.   
"Oh you know the normal famous people stuff," Luke said not being very specific.   
"So, drinking and doing drugs?" I asked looking at him.   
"You can say that," Luke nodded.   
"I don't know much about you personally, or your family," I said shaking my head.   
"And I don't know much about your family or you personally," Luke countered. "So we are even."  
"I don't even know your brothers' name," I said looking at the ground. It was almost ten thirty and everyone left early. Except for Luke of course. "You know, I am beginning to think that you are just waiting for me to leave so you can come hang out with me."  
"Are you from America?" Luke asked. I looked at him.   
"I was born in London, then when I was ten my family moved to America for a while, and then moved back," I explained as we reached my flat building. We walked in and to the lift.   
"Is that why you sometimes you use American words and have an America accent?" Luke asked. I was beginning to realize that Luke paid closer attention to me than I though. "Like when you say hello?"  
"I guess so," I said as the lift doors opened.   
"Wow, you're almost to the top floor," Luke said.   
"My parents pay for my rent," I said shaking my head as I pulled my keys out of my bag. "That's the only reason that I actually live here."  
"It seems nice," Luke said looking around.   
"I cannot believe I am voluntarily letting you into my home," I said opening the door. I walked in, immediately realizing that there was a mess. "Sorry. This is all my research."  
"It's fine," Luke said shaking his head. "You need all of this to be a lawyer?"   
"Well I'm suppose to have everything memorized, but since it doesn't interest me I haven't," I said picking up the papers. I shoved everything into a basket and went into my bedroom.   
"Who's this?" Luke asked. I walked out and saw him staring at a picture of my family.   
"My mum, dad, and older brother," I said before walking into the bedroom to change.   
"You didn't tell me that you had an older brother," Luke said.   
"And you didn't tell me your brothers' names, so I think that it's fair," I said walking back out in some yoga pants and a T-shirt. I put my hair in a pony tale and sat down on the couch. "What do you want to eat?"  
"I will pay for pizza if you order," Luke said looking at all of my photos that I had out.   
"Deal," I said grabbing my laptop.   
"So, how much more of this paper do you have to write?" Luke asked sitting down on the couch next to me.   
"Not much, just a little over the page," I answered turning the tv on as I ordered the pizza.   
"Perfect, then we can watch a movie," Luke said grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers. I tensed up and then looked back at my laptop.   
"Luke," I said looking at him. He looked at me, messing with his lip ring. "I need my hand to write a paper."  
"Oh right," He said letting go of my hand. I rolled my eyes and started to continue to write my paper. 

Luke's POV  
I grabbed a piece of pizza with my free hand and leaned back. Once Donny finished her paper we decided to watch Captain America. That's the movie we could only decide on. I tried to grab her hand but something was t right.   
It wasn't like I liked her, which was a lie because I liked everything about her, but holding her hand made things feel real. Like we were actually close and she wasn't just here because I forced myself upon hanging out with her.   
"Donny," I whispered. She shushed me, hey eyes glued to the tv. "Donny."  
"What Luke?" She asked looking at him.   
"Thanks for letting me stay here for a little while," Luke said nodding.   
"I didn't really have a choice," Donny chuckled but stopped when she saw my face. "It's nothing Luke. It's better than being at a bar and hooking up with someone. Just creating less work, and besides I kind of like having you around."  
The last thing Donny said made me smile. "I promise that I'm not going to get you fired," I said looking grabbing Donny's hand and lacing our fingers together. I knew that she felt uneasy about the whole thing, but I didn't care because after a while she would grip my hand tighter.   
"If I do, you're finding me a new job," Donny laughed.   
"I will hire you as my personal assistant," I said nodding.   
"I actually want to open my own studio up, and I am almost there so I think I am going to be quitting within the month," Donny said grabbing a piece of pizza with her free hand.   
"You're going to quit? Like we aren't going to see you anymore?" I asked.   
"You'll have Stewart," Donny said. "Trinity is coming with me. I mean, Luke, it's not like we make your day by being there just to take notes."  
"But you do," I blurted out. I didn't want to say that but it slipped out. Donny looked stunned. "You do."  
I couldn't say anything else. I leaned back on the couch before getting up and then walking into the kitchen. I ran my fingers through my hair, clearly frustrated by this news. I heard my phone buzz and pulled it out.   
"What is it Ash?" I answered.   
"Hello to you too," Ashton chuckled. He was in a loud place. A club probably. "Get down to Funky Buddha."  
"Why?" I asked.   
"Everyone is here except for you," Ashton said. "Where are you anyway?"  
"With a friend," I answered. No one knew about Donny and I spending tone together and I wanted it to stay that way.   
"Are you with a hook up?" Calum asked.   
"No, I'm with a friend," I repeated.   
"Luke," Donny whispered. "I have to get down to Funky Buddha."  
"I will be there in a few moment," I said in the phone before hanging up.


	5. The Dinner

Luke's POV  
I walked in Funky Buddha and saw the boys sitting together. They were with One Direction. "There he is," Harry said when he saw me.   
I smiled and sat down next to Ashton. Ashton and Harry were close, which was weird. "Is that Trinity?" Ashton asked.   
I looked in the direction that he was looking and saw Trinity and Donny laughing. Donny got a call from Nancy telling her to get down here to watch out for us. She didn't want to but did anyway. She got dress in dress a plain little black dress.   
"They look nice," Louis said nodding.   
"Especially Donny," Niall said. I wanted to say that but then the boys would have known something was up. Donny didn't even have a lot of makeup on and her hair wasn't done in a specific way. She looked more like the relax Donny, which I really liked.   
I watched as they laughed. I smiled as I watched them, until two guys walked up and they started to talk to the girls. I shifted in my seat and then moved back to looked at the boys. They seemed to notice my discomfort. "What?" I asked.   
"Nothing," Michael said shaking his head. I looked back at Donny and Trinity. I hated that she was paying attention to another guy. It made me want to get a drink.   
"I am going to go get a drink," I said standing up and walking over to the bar. I got as close as I could to Donny without seeming like I was trying to get close to her. She didn't seem interested in the guy that she was talking to, which made me feel a bit better. Then I realized she talked to me in the same way.  
I looked over and saw the guy that Donny was talking to touch her. I watched as she backed away, but he didn't take his hand off of her. I started to get defensive; like this fire in my just lit and was blazing.   
"Don't touch me," Donny said backing away.   
"Come on, we are here to have some fun," the guys said.   
"Why don't you listen to her?" I asked walking toward her.   
"Who are you?" He asked.   
"Does it matter? Shouldn't you listen to her?" I asked stepping forward.   
"Sorry man, didn't know she was your girlfriend," he said before backing away. I looked at Trinity and she shook her head like I had made a mistake.   
"Why did you do that?" Donny asked turning around.   
"I was just watching out for you. You could thank me," I said stepping back.   
"You're not my boyfriend, Luke," Donny said before walking away. I stood there and shook my head.   
"Don't worry about it," Trinity said taking a step forward. "She only does that when she likes someone or her independence has been offended."  
I nodded as Trinity walked away. I grabbed the beers that were waiting for me and walked back to the boys. "What was that about?" Ashton asked as I sat down.   
"Nothing," I sighed. "Absolutely nothing."  
*  
I walked into the coffee shop and yawned. I ordered the usual and walked back out to the curb. "What has gotten into you?" Trinity asked.   
"What do you mean?" I asked turning to her.   
"You and Luke," Trinity said. "He was just trying to help you out last night and you freaked out."  
"He's not my boyfriend and if Nancy thinks that he is for one second, I am fired," I said shaking my head. "And I am not going to be fired."  
"Yes I know, the whole label thing," Trinity said as we started walking. "But you have to realize that you need to fall in love on the way to your final destination, and we don't decide who we fall in love with."  
"I am not in love with Luke," I said shaking my head. "You need to understand that."  
"I do understand that, but you have to understand that even though you don't want to like Luke, you do like him," Trinity said smiling. "And liking someone leads to loving them."  
"Whatever Trinity," I chuckled rolling my eyes. "Someone spectacular needs to happen today. It is just one of those moods."  
"It is just the same as any other bloody day," Trinity said as we walked into the lift. "We will work and then go home and then start all over again."  
"The ball is coming up. That will be fun," I said smiling. I took a sip of coffee and looked at Trinity.   
"Have you picked a dress out yet?" She asked looking at me. I shook my head and laughed. "Why do you put stuff off like this? We are going after work today."  
"I can't. My mum, dad, and brother are coming over for dinner," I said nodding as we walked out onto our floor.  
"And you invited them?" Trinity asked. "The last time I was over for dinner with them they kept criticizing you on not being successful or not having a husband."  
"Yeah, but they are family," I said sitting at my desk. "I have to love them."  
"You don't have to do anything," Stewart said walking in."  
"That's not entirely true," Calum said walking in. "That's what a job is."  
I laughed and rolled my eyes. I looked at my emails and then up at the hall. I held my breath as I saw Ashton, Michael, and Luke walking past. It was like slow motion.   
Luke looked over at me and then looked away. I looked down at the table and them at Trinity, who was looking at Calum. "Don't worry about him. He is just worried that you're angry with him," Calum said. "He does like you after all. So when you said that he wasn't your boyfriend, I think it kind of scared him off a bit."  
I nodded and looked back at my computer screen. "Annie," Nancy said walking out of her office. "Tomorrow I am excepting a call from one of the arenas for the tour. You are going to stay here until the call comes in and you confirm it."  
"When will it come in?" I asked. "Because tomorrow night is my night off and it's also the ball."  
"I know. You're going to have to stay here until it comes it. It could take all night," Nancy said walking to my desk. "I don't want you to leave your seat. If you do, don't think I won't fire you. You may be my favorite but you're not irreplaceable."  
I nodded, keeping the tears back, and looked back at my screen as Nancy walked back into her office. "Was that special enough for you?" Trinity asked.   
"Shut it," I mumbled, because I knew if I spoke my voice was going to crack.   
"Donny, you know I was only joking," Trinity said getting up and walking over to me.   
"We will find a way for you to go with us," Calum said smiling. I forced a smile, not feeling any better, and then started to work again. I worked for five hours straight, hoping that the day would go to my lunch break so I could grab something to eat and then do a dinner run for tonight.  
I got up as soon as the clock struck twelve thirty. I knew that Nancy wouldn't mind if I just left. I grabbed my purse and then walked to the lift, that was already closing. "Hold the lift!" I yelled picking up the pace.  
I smiled when a hand stopped the doors from closing. "Thank you," I said looking up from the ground. I froze when I saw Luke standing there.   
"Oh, it's you," Luke said backing away. I nodded and backed into the other corner. I looked at the floor, trying not to think about what happened earlier. I was going to be stuck at a desk all night while everyone was having a great time at the ball. "Where are you going?"  
I looked up as I sniffled. "Going to get something to eat and then to get some things for dinner tonight. Where are you going?"  
"Just to get something to eat," Luke said nodding. "Do you want to join me? You can get a ride with me."  
"Sure, I am your personal assistant," I joked.   
"That reminds me, tonight I need you to help me," Luke said smiling. He knew that I was busy and it made me laugh. I sniffled again "are you alright?"  
"Yeah, perfectly fine," I said walking out of the lift and to the car with Luke. We got in and headed to a sit down restaurant. Once we got there we automatically ordered and waited for our food. I looked across the street into a dress shop and smiled. I saw a beautiful white gown. Luke noticed that I was looking at something and turned around to look at me.   
"You would look beautiful in that," Luke said turning back around. "Are you going to go to the ball?"  
"Not anymore," I said shaking my head. "I had to work."  
"I thought you were working at the ball," Luke said, clearly annoyed that I had to work.   
"Nancy just told me today that I am working on my day off," I said as I grabbed my water of glass, trying not to cry thinking about it. "It just annoys me to the point that I can't take it anymore, and on top of that my parents are coming for dinner. So I am going to have to listen to them judging me all night."   
"Hey," Luke said scooting closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me. "If there is anything I can do to help just let me know."  
"Thanks for offering to help," I said through a chuckle.   
"Anytime," Luke laughed. He kissed my head, lingering longer than he should have, and then backed away, but not scooting away. "Now, about the dinner. I know I can help with that."  
"I am pretty sure that you don't want to be there," I said shaking my head.   
"Donny, I can help with just about anything. Especially for you," Luke said leaning back in his seat.   
"Why especially me?" I asked as our food arrived.   
"....because of all the things you do for me," Luke said with hesitation.   
"You hesitated," I said smiling.   
"No I didn't," Luke laughed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a crisp from a bowl that was in front of me 

Luke's POV  
We walked into Donny's flat with two brown bags in each hand. "What are you cooking tonight?" I asked dropping the bags onto the counter.   
"Just a simple pasta dish with a chicken," I said grabbing a pot.   
"A simple pasta dish has shrimp in it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
"Yes," Donny said grabbing the shrimp from me. "I have to make plain pasta for my brother, so if you don't like shrimp you can eat that."  
"I thought you said that I wasn't staying," I said looking at Donny as she grabbed some pots and ingredients. I tried not to look at her ass, but I couldn't help it.   
"I changed my mind," Donny said turning around.   
"Good, because I wasn't leaving without eating first," I said sitting on the counter. "That would be rude."  
"Whatever, you're going to help," She laughed. I hopped down and grabbed a pot to put water in so it could start to boil.   
After the noodles were ready and the sauce for the pasta dish was sitting, Donny put the chicken in. "What about a vegetable?" I asked looking around.   
"I will just make a salad," She said walking to the refrigerator. "Cut up some cucumbers."  
"Are you sure that you want me to help with cutting?" I asked.   
"Yes, I am positive," she said nodding.   
"Alright, you know me," Luke said nodding. I grabbed a chopping knife and a cucumber. "Everything is going to be alright."  
"That's what you say now," Donny sighed as she walked on the other side of the island.   
"Just be yourself," I said smiling. "The best you is you."  
"Stop giving me inspirational quotes," Donny said smiling. "They do not help at all."  
"Well, I know that when your parents are here you won't have a food fight," I said tossing a cucumber piece at her. The piece hit her in the forehead, making me laugh.  
"Why do you think that I wouldn't fight back?" She asked grabbing some baby tomatoes.   
"Because you're up tight," I teased.   
"Am not," Donny laughed throwing the tomatoes at me. I laughed and threw some carrots at her. I ran to her side, ducking so that I wasn't impaled with peppers.   
I laughed as I wrapped my arm around her waist, ducking so that I wasn't impaled. "You're out of amo," I said standing up, laughing.   
"Not exactly," She said. I looked at her in confusion and was hit with some olives.   
"That's not fair," I laughed.   
"Everything is fair in love and war," Donny laughed grabbing my arms.   
"I'm a love not a fighter," I whispered as I looked at her.   
"Oh I know that you're a lover," She laughed looking up at me.   
"I haven't slept with a girl at a bar or gotten drunk in weeks," I reminded her.   
"Maybe you're a changed man," Donny chuckled. I realized that I was starting to lean in. There was just something about her that made me want to be so close to her. Our noses were just touching. I moved some hair out of her face, making me smile as she cringed.   
There was a knock at the door, making us both jump backwards. "That's my family," Donny sighed.   
"Everything is going to be fine," I said taking a step closer to her. I kissed her for head there, lingering there for a moment. "I promise."  
"You better be," Donny said before walking over to the door.   
 


	6. The Phone Call

I woke up and looked to my side to see Luke still there. After my parents and brother showed up Luke kept them busy while I finished. So many thoughts about Luke passed through my mind. My parents and brother, Henry, seemed to like him a lot. "You should come check out the game," Luke had said, inviting him to come watch the football match with the other boys.  
I, of course, called them idiots and laughed as Luke tried to counter my insult. Henry ended up agreeing to go, making me happy that my brother like him. By the time my parents left Luke was a bit drunk and it was late, so I just let him crash on the couch. Unfortunately, drunk Luke didn't want to sleep on the couch so we split the bed.  
"Luke, get up," I said hitting him. He groaned and turned around so his back was to me. I hit him again and then walked into my bathroom. I turned the water on and looked in the mirror. I looked like a disaster. I was glad that Luke was sleeping and I hated myself for thinking that. Looked inn the mirror and saw that there was steam coming out out of the top.  
I stripped my clothes off and stepped into the shower, closing the door behind me. I closed my eyes as the water ran over my body. I ran my fingers through my hair and shook my hair. I smiled as I embraced the scolding water on my skin, but that all went away when I heard Luke walk into the bathroom. "Luke!" I shrieked.  
"Oh shit!" Luke yelled turning around.  
"If you need to tell me something it better be of importance," I said angrily. Luke turned around to look at me and I reacted by covering myself with my arms and bending down. I looked up and watched as Luke grabbed a towel for me. I snatched it from him and covered myself as I stood up. I looked back at Luke and saw that his eyes were wide and he was covering his front. "Is there something that you need to tell me?"  
"There has been something that I have been wanting to tell you," Luke said stepping in the shower, getting his hair all wet and his clothes soaked. "Ever since last night."  
"Really? Right now?" I asked turning around to turn the water off. Luke turned it back on and stood under the water. I just looked t him up and down.  
"I like you, Donny," Luke blurted out. "Like more than a friend. I love spending time with you, I love when you walk into the studio, I love when you sing and dance, and I love when you laugh. I don't know if I like you because you know the real me and haven't run away, or if it is because you are really beautiful. I don't care about the rules, Donny."  
"Luke, you know that this job means everything to me," I said stepping back against the wall. I wanted to push Luke away but I also wanted to bring him closer to me. I liked Luke, because I knew the real him. I knew that he used to be a troublemaker, but I didn't care. No one knew the real him except for me and some of the others that worked with him.  
"Donny, this is not something that I would do for someone," Luke said pointing to his wet hair. "I don't get my hair wet for just anyone. I want you to go to the dance so that I can dance with you. I don't want you to be at the studio to take a call that probably won't even come in today. I love being with you and I don't want to leave you."  
"Luke," I said shaking my head. "I think that you're just still tired."  
"I am in scolding hot water, in my underwear and a shirt," Luke chuckled. "I am wide awake."  
I laughed and looked away from Luke. He took a step closer to me and then another, until his nose was touching mine. "Luke," I shook my head.  
"Don't talk," Luke whispered as he pushed some hair out of my hand and grabbed the back of my neck. I shut up and sucked in a breath. I knew that I shouldn't be doing this, but nothing was stopping me.  
"Donny!" Trinity yelled walking in. Luke and I sighed and looked at each other.  
"And you were going to let me kiss you," Luke said hitting the wall next to my head. He moved up and kissed my forehead, closing his eyes as he pressed against my forehead.  
"Donny, get out of the shower," Trinity said walking into the bedroom. "Why are their men's skinny jeans here? Why are Luke's skinny jeans here?"  
"Hello Trinity," Luke said backing out of the water and grabbing a dry towel. He dried his hair and then wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out. I grabbed a towel and quickly ran into the closet. Once I had a pencil shirt on and a royal blue blouse I ran to the mirror and put my hair in a bun and then some make up on.  
When i walked out of the bathroom and into the living area I found Trinity sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. She looked at me and then smiled. "I knew that you like Luke."  
"No," I said shaking my head and walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle and turned around.  
"Oh come on Donny," Trinity said following me to the coat rack. I grabbed my purse and opened the door. Trinity walked out and then toward the lift. I knew that Trinity would send Luke on his way because he needed to be somewhere, and so did I. "Just tell me the truth."  
"Okay, I think he is attractive but I know that nothing is going to happen between us," I said walking into the lift and pressing the ground button. I pulled my phone out and saw that I had a text message from Luke.  
"And that's why you're texting him after hours," Trinity said smiling, I turned to her as she pulled her personal phone out.  
"What's the deal with you and Ashton?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "He is contacting you on your personal phone and not your work phone."  
"I gave it to him when I was really drunk," Trinity sighed and put her phone back into her pocket. "You should get another phone."  
"One is good enough for me," I said as the lift doors opened. Trinity and i walked out of the lift and outside. It was raining so we had to pull out our umbrellas. "Told you that these were not a bad purchase."  
"I think I may just go back to a personal phone," Trinity said."Somehow everyone has both of my numbers anyway, and yes you are always right."  
I chuckled as we slowed down next to one of the company cars that looked like it would be a town car for a billionaire. Trinity was going to be going to the place where the ball was going to be to set everything up. "Have fun and make sure that you are going to have fun babysitting."  
"I am sorry that you have to work on your day off," Trinity said opening the car door. "And that i am not going to be there, but I promise that Luke is worth the trouble. If Nancy puts you through this you deserve to rebel a bit."  
"Have fun setting up," I said smiling. Trinity hugged me before getting in the car. I waved as the car disappeared and went back to walking toward the label. I walked to my desk and threw my bag under. I plugged my phone into my computer and started playing music. There was no one else in the office so i decided that I was going to enjoy my day off. I turned the volume up so that I couldn't hear myself singing. I walked into the kitchen and poured the water that i brough into a kettle and put the kettle on a burner.  
I thought I heard a door close. I turned and looked out to look in the hallway. When I saw no one I walled back into the kitchen and to the cabinet. I froze when I felt arms wrap around my waist. "You have the music a little loud," Luke whispered.  
"You're not supposed to be here," I said turning back around. Luke smiled as he pulled my body to his.  
"We started something that we didn't get to finish this morning," Luke whispered against my ear. A shiver went down my back when his lips made contact with my ear.  
"And we will not be finishing anything right now," I said shaking my head as I pushed him back a little. Luke grabbed my arm, pulled me closer to him, and propped me back onto the counter. I smiled, not meaning to show Luke, and pulled Luke to me. Luke smiled at me and started to play with his lip ring. He leaned in and kissed my neck, sucking on my skin a bit. I smiled and moved my head back a little so that Luke had more access.  
Luke ran his hands up my torso as i ran my fingers through his hair. His phone started to ring, making him groan and pull away.. "It's Ashton," Luke grunted. "I have to go."  
"Which is probably a good thing considering I shouldn't have done that," I said jumped down and walking to the kettle.  
"No," Luke said shaking my head. "What just happened was great."  
"It was a mistake," I said turning to him. Luke looked hurt by my words. "I didn't mean that I didn't like it, but I need this job to get to what i really want to do."  
"You are working on your day off," Luke said. "I think you deserve this. I think that this could work for both of us."  
I nodded and turned back to the stove. "Go or you are going to be late." Luke kissed my head and ran out of the room.  
*  
Luke's POV  
"Trinity," I said walking in and down the stairs. She turned around and smiled at me. Nancy was a couple feet away so I knew she wasn't going to talk to me. I grabber her by the arm and pulled her outside.  
"What is going on with you and Donny?" She asked once we were out of Nancy's view and hearing range.  
"I like her," I admitted. Trinity looked at me like she was expecting more. "I like her a lot."  
"I knew it," Trinity said smiling. "You are not going to have an easy time."  
"I know that," I said trying not to tell her what had just happened.  "Look, we both know that Donny deserves to be here at the ball more than anyone else here," I said looking toward the way we came. I froze when I saw the other guys, including One Direction, coming toward us. "What are you guys doing?"  
  "We want to help," Calum said smiling. "Donny should be here, and we all know that you like her and are going to try to get her here."  
  "How did you know that?" I asked rising an eyebrow.  
  "It's what you do Luke," Michael said. "You haven't shut up about her the last couple of days, and you always watched her from far away. Calum thought you would try to do this for Donny."  
  "I am not going to try, I am going to succeed," I corrected him. "And I need Trinity's help with that."  
  "Don't forget we wan to help also," Niall added.  
  "Trinity on your lunch break you need to go over to Donny and convince her that she needs to come.  I know she hasn't got a costume yet but take my card and get her a mask and a gown," I said pulling out my wallet and handed her a card that the boys insisted that I get. "Then, I need you to make sure that Nancy doesn't t see her."  
  "Okay, you know that she would never leave her desk in a million years because of that stupid call," Harry said.  
  "For fucks sake," Liam said stepping forward. "Can't you just redirect the call to her mobile?"  
  "Who knows how to do that?" Ashton asked looking at everyone.  
  "I can," Liam said. "I just need to get to her desk."  
  "That's what you'll do when Trinity takes her shopping," I said, annoyed that no one was getting this.  
  "What happens if Nancy tries to go back to check on Donny?" Trinity asked stepping forward.  
  "Someone is going to need to be on Nancy duty," I said looking around.  
  "I will do that," Calum said nodding. "But when we are performing that is when someone is going to need to take over."  
  "I guess I can do that," Zayn said. "She helps out a lot with stupid stuff. I see this as paying her back."  
  "Good," I said nodding. I looked back at the way we came to make sure that Nancy wasn't coming.  
  "Well this has been fun and all bit I am going to go back to what I'm baking paid to do," Trinity said before pushing Niall and Ashton aside and walking back inside.  
  "I can see why you like her a lot," Louis said. "She treats you like a normal person."  
  "It is because they know us more than any fan," I said smiling as I pulled my phone out. I saw that I had a text from Donny.  
"Come on Luke, we have to get back todo a sound check," Calum said as they walked out. I smiled and followed after them before Niall and Harry came back and picked me up. We walked right into the dining area, like nothing had happened, and walked to the stage.  
"Luke," Nancy said walking up next to me. I rolled my eyes and turned around to look at her. "Is Donny a perfect assistant?"  
"Yeah, she is perfectly fine," I said nodding. "Nancy, I was wondering why my personal assistant isn't here to assist me."  
"I needed her doing something far more important," Nancy said with that smiled that made me want to jump out of my skin. "If she isn't doing what you want let me know and I will fire her."  
"You would fire her just like that?" Calum asked.  
"Of course, if the money makers are not happy we make them happy," Nancy said nodding.  
"So, if it made us happy to talk to them and actually get a response out of them they could do that?" Ashton asked referring to Trinity.  
Nancy looked at us and then shook her head. "It is against policy for them to talk to you. They signed a binding contract."  
"But if it made us happy, why couldn't they?" I asked.  
"Because if they get attached then get fired or you break up things get complicated," Nancy said. "It is better to just void the whole situation."  
"But what if we just want to be friends?" Calum asked. Everyone turned to him, including Stewart and Trinity. "If we don't get attatched we can't vause an problems in the work area. If the media sees us together then they can think that we are dating but we are not."  
"That is not the publicity that you want," Nancy stuttered. She was running out of excuses and we knew it.  
"Why not?" I asked. "The media already sees us with them everyday. I would like to be friends with Trinity, Donny, or Stewart. They are the people that actually know us and are not afraid to be around us."  
"I am a little afraid," Stewart tried to whispered to Trinity but everyone heard.  
"Alright," Nancy said giving up. "If that is what is going to make you happy then that is alright. As soon as you start feeling strongly about someone I am firing them  
no matter who it is."  
With that Nancy stormed off the stage and to the back. I froze when she said the last part. I turned and saw that the boys were looking at me with a surprised expression. "That didn't go the way I planned," I admitted. I smiled, trying to ease the tension, but it didn't work.


	7. The Plan In Action and The Dress

"You're joking right?" I asked raising my eyebrow.   
"Come on. Liam is going to be here any moment to do hai electronic thing," Trinity said jumping up and down.   
"I am not leaving the desk, because that is a big risk on getting fired," I said leaning back in my seat. "I have my music, food, and computer."  
"This is your day off," Trinity said looking at my cords. "You want to go to this. We have a solid plan. We just need to go get you a dress and a mask and then we can go have some fun. You can dance with Luke, who you like, and then you can actually get laid."  
"I do not like Luke," I said shaking my head. "You know that I'm not supposed to."  
"Doesn't mean that people like you don't break rules," Trinity said smiling. "Everyone has to at some point in life."   
"Not me," I said looking out of the window. I saw Calum and Liam walking in. "I cannot believe that you are doing this."  
"You need to have some fun. We are supposed to be gone before Calum and Liam get here," Trinity said.   
"Too late. They just walked into the building," I said smiling. Trinity rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. I looked back out of the window and jumped when I heard footsteps and then cords falling to the floor. "Trinity! What the hell!"  
I tried to turn my computer on. When that didn't turn on I checked my phone for a dial tone, and there was nothing. "Now you have to go," Trinity said smiling.   
"What the hell are you two still doing here?" Liam asked walking in.   
"She doesn't want to leave," Trinity said.   
"She just unplugged my computer and then my phone," I said holding my phone up.   
"Trinity!" Liam yelled. "Now it is going to take twice as bloody long to do."   
"Sorry, she needed a way to get out of this place," Trinity said shaking her head.   
"I am not leaving," I said crossing my arms.   
"Donny, you know that you want to go," Calum said. "You deserve this."  
I looked at Calum and then at Trinity and Liam. They were all shaking their heads.   
"Alright, but if I get fired I am never talking to at of you ever again," I said grabbing my bag and standing up.   
"There is a first for everything," Trinity said smiling.   
I looked at her an then at Calum and Liam before walking into the lift. I pulled my phone out and checked my messages. "Anything good?" Trinity asked.   
"Just some crime Nancy and then some others," I said putting my phone in my coat pocket.   
"Luke?" Trinity asked smiling.   
"Just a text message," I lied. He had left several text messages and then a voicemail. I had ignored all calls today because I couldn't hear my phone over my music so I just gave up.   
"You totally like him," Trinity said as the lift doors opened.   
"I can't publicly date him," I said shaking my head. "You know I have a by dying history anyway."  
"Yes, but those guys a dicks. Luke hasn't used you or lead you on and then starting liking your best mate," Trinity said. "Remember that you actually know Luke and he actually likes the real you."  
"Stop, you're making me like him even more," I laughed.   
"You just admitted it," Trinity said smiling. I shrugged as Trinity opened the car door for me. "I think you two are so cute together."  
"Whatever Trinity, you know I am going to be thinking about my work before I date him," I said pulling out my phone.   
"Whatever, you are going to have fun before anything that concerns wonders into your mind," Trinity said pulling some lipstick out.   
"That's what you think," I said as the car stopped. I looked out of the window and shook my head. "What are we doing here? This is not a costume shop."  
"No, but there are some ball gowns here that I really loved," Trinity said getting up and walking toward the shop. "And there are some beautiful ones in here."  
"I need a mask," I said shaking my head as we walked in. I froze when I saw all of the ball gowns and dresses. I walked up to a golden brown gown and ran my hands over the corset. "These are breath taking."  
"I know, and they don't cost as much as they should," Trinity said walking to the counter. I looked around and saw ball gowns of every color, shape, and size. I followed Trinity to the counter and looked at the masks that they had. Thy didn't have much to begin with, and I didn't like half of them.   
"Trinity, these don't even match the colors they have," I whispered. Trinity held a hand up and then pointed to a white mask.   
"Can we see this one?" Trinity asked. She looked like she was on a trace and remembering something. Trinity took the mask, a mask that only covered your eyes, and slowly ran her hands over the top. There were beads spread out all across the mask and you could see glitter when you moved the mask. "I think I have a dress that you could wear."  
"I thought that is why we came here," I said looking around the store. No one was in here. It was a clean cut space that millionaires would come in.   
"But I have a perfect dress that matches this mask perfectly," Trinity said pulling her wallet out and paying for the mask.   
"I would have bought that," I said as she grabbed the bag. Trinity smiled and handed it over to me.   
"Just think of me as your fairy godmother tonight," Trinity said smiling. I looked at her and then followed her back to the car.   
"I am not sure what is going on but I think I like it," I said nodding.   
"Are you regretting this yet?" Trinity asked raining an eyebrow.   
"Not right now," I said. "But I have to be back before twelve."  
"Like I said," Trinity smiled. "Solid plan."  
"What's your costume?" I asked as the driver started to drive.   
"I am going for a sexy angel," Trinity said smiling. "And yes, there is a mask."  
*  
"You've really changed the place," I said looking around. Trinity had redone the whole place.   
"I told you that you should have come over for drinks, but you were all about working and writing papers," Trinity said from in he closet. I heard a loud bang making me jump.   
"Do you need help?" I asked.   
"No, no. I am good," Trinity said walking back out with a box.   
"What is this?" I asked as Trinity said down next to me and placed the box down in front of me. I looked down at the box and then at her. "Open it up."  
I slowly opened the box and pushed the paper back to reveal a wedding dress. "You were going to get married?" I asked looking at her.   
"I was when I graduate high school, but the dress never made it down the isle," Trinity said smiling.   
"You need told me," I said looking at her.   
"I try to forget that I almost destroyed my life right after finishing high school with a guy that cheated on me," Trinity said grabbing a glass of wine that she had poured.   
"I am not even going to ask," I said grabbing the dress.   
"Much appreciated," Trinity said smiling. "Now go try it on. It should fit perfectly."  
I bit my bottom lip and took the dress into Trinity's room. I quickly took my clothes off and slipped the dress on. The corset had little white beads scattered all over. The skirt was large, because of the several layers of material, and covered the shoes I would be wearing. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at my shoulders. I ran my hands up and down my sides, smiling at myself I the mirror.   
"Come on then!" Trinity yelled. I laughed and picked my dress up, so I wouldn't fall on my face, and walked out to Trinity. "My god! You're beautiful."  
"It is a bit too long," I said looking down. I tried not to smile but it was hard not to.   
"I have the perfect shoes," Trinity said getting up with her wine and one hand and she used her other hand to pull me with her into her closet. I laughed at the amount of shoes that Trinity had. I grabbed the closest shoes and turned the thing around in my hands.   
"Bloody hell Trinity," I said looking up. Every wall was lined with shelves and metal rods. Each shelf has about ten pairs of shoes and the metal rods had skirts, dresses, and blouses.   
"You can never have too many shoes or clothes," Trinity said pulling some white pumps off of the shelf. There was even a latter that went up to the top of the room. "Try these on." I took the shoes and slipped them on. They fit perfectly for how big Trinity's feet were. "Fantastic. Now let's get your hair and makeup done. Then you can help me get ready."  
I laughed and nodded as we walked into the bathroom. I sat down in front of the mirror and looked at myself. "I never knew that I could look like this," I said smiling.   
"Like what love?" Trinity asked grabbing my hair and a brush.   
"Beautiful," I said smiling.   
"What are you talking about? You are beautiful," Trinity said smiling. "I love the way you do your hair and your makeup."  
"Thank you," I said smiling. "My mum never really helped me with these sort of things."  
"From what I've heard your mum is a bitch," Trinity said. "Sorry for insulting her, but that is what I think of her. I met her and she was not that nice." I laughed and nodded. "You're beautiful. Luke obviously saw it. I am surprised that you don't think that you are."  
I smiled and looked at her before looking at the ground. 

Luke's POV  
I fixed my costumes and then my gold mask. I was wearing a gold and navy blue Prince Charming costume, or so it said in the package, with a matching gold mask. "I look ridiculous," I said looking at Ashton. "Why couldn't you pick something else out?"  
Ashton was wearing a Prince Charming costume but with red and gold. All of the boys were but we all had different colors. Nancy didn't know what we were wearing so if I snuck out she wouldn't know. "Luke, we got what they had. They were the best. Made by the best," Ashton said fixing his mask, which was also gold.   
"I look completely stupid," Michael said walking up. I laughed and pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket.   
"She has to be back by twelve," Calum reminded me.   
"I know every part of the plan," I said rolling my eyes. "I just hope I can find her."  
"I just hope I can fine Trinity," Ashton said smiling. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I looked out of the window.   
"Are we performing?" Calum asked.   
"You noob," Ashton laughed hitting him in the arm. Calum laughed an then pulled his phone out.   
"Has Trinity or Donny texted you about what they are wearing?" Michael asked.   
"No not yet," I said looking at my phone.   
"She will come," Ashton said as the car stopped. The door opened and we walked out into the flashes. I smiled and turned to Ashton. He pushed me on and we continued, eventually walking into One Direction. They were wearing classic tuxedos and classic black masks.   
"Why couldn't we have worn that?" Michael asked.   
"Because, we agreed that it was what we were wearing," I snapped. I turned around and then back at the boys.   
"Time to go in," Harry said patting my shoulder. We walked into the ballroom and toward the bar. People were wearing gowns, tuxedos, and formal costumes, all with creative masks. I leaned up against the bar and looked around.   
"Don't worry, she will show up," Liam said patting my shoulder. I nodded and looked around once more before looking at the boys. Something in me worried that she wasn't going to be showing up.


	8. The Ball

I took a deep breath as Trinity and I got out of the town car that Nancy sent over to Trinity. "It will be fine," Trinity said as we got out and walked up the steps.   
"I hope that is true," I said picking my dress up. We walked into the ballroom and I froze. Trinity was wearing a white dress with a slit all the way up her leg, stopping at her thigh. One sleeve was long and the other sleeve was short. I didn't know how she looked like an angel, but I knew Ashton was going to like her.   
Trinity didn't realize that I had stopped walking. I fixed my mask and touched the back of my head. I took a deep breath and walked to the top of the steps. Everyone was wearing completely different gowns. I had the mask on but Trinity found these white stickers and had out them on my chest and my hand. There were a topping to my dress.   
I took a breath, feeling like everyone's eyes on me, and started to walk down. I saw One Direction and what I thought was 5 Seconds of Summer by the bar. I looked at the guy in the navy blue and gold and thought that was Luke. Trinity turned around and smiled as I walked down the rest of the stairs. "You look lovely," Trinity whispered. "Don't worry about them."   
I nodded and looked at the rest of the crowd. They started to look away, making me feel better. Trinity had done my makeup and put my hair up in a cinnamon swirl bun and put a white pick behind it, so it looked at bit nicer. I had glitter by my eyes and lipstick on.   
I walked toward the wall and looked at the drinks. I desperately wanted a beer, but I wasn't going anywhere near the bar. I felt someone grab my hand and I turned around. ""I didn't think you would make it," I said smiling.   
"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Luke said smiling. "You look absolutely beautiful. Now all I have to do is get that mask off."  
"I will not be taking the mask off at all tonight," I whispered. Luke chuckled and looked around. "I love you attempt to look like Prince Charming."  
"Oh, yeah. The boys and I tried," Luke smiled. I smiled and looked around. I was trying to figure out if they were looking at me or at Luke. "Let's get out of here."  
"And go where?" I asked looking him up and down.   
"Come on. You'll love it," Luke said grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers. "Do you trust me?"  
I smiled and nodded. Luke kissed my cheek and we walked out toward the gardens. We took the back way so that no one saw us. "Luke, why are we going to the gardens?" I asked picking my dress up off of the floor.   
"I have a surprise for you," Luke said looking at me and then the walk way in front of him. We turned the corner and I froze. There was a gazebo that had lights hanging all around. The walkway and the bushes we lit up.   
"Luke, this is stunning," I said looking around. There were chairs. It looked like they were for people in a band. Luke chuckled and grabbed my hand again and pulled my to the gazebo. "Did you do all of this?" I asked looking around.   
"I had a lot of free time," Luke said smiling. I turned around and looked at him.   
"You are unbelievable," I said smiling. Luke chuckled and took his mask off.   
"I wanted to show you that I really cared for you and that I didn't think you were just a good fuck," Luke said stepping closer to me. "This was the only way I could like of."  
"This is beautiful," I said smiling. Luke grabbed my hand and brought me close. As I stepped forward he moved his hand to the side of my face and then reached for the mask. I shied away and turned around to look at the flowers on gazebo.   
Luke brought his hand to the small of my back and grabbed a flower. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl," Luke whispered before he kissed my head. I heard people moving chairs and I jumped to look. "Don't worry. They won't tell."  
The violinist smiled at me and then started to play. "Is it wrong to view in fairy tales?" I asked turning to look at Luke.   
"Not necessarily. Do you feel like you're in one?" Luke asked smiling down at me.   
"Just a bit," I said smiling.   
"Well, might as will top it off with a dance," Luke said grabbing my hand and pulling my toward the center of the gazebo. I rolled my eyes as Luke pulled me to him and wrapped and arm around my waist. "Is everything alright?"   
"Fine. Just fine," I said smiling an looking at him.   
"We only have a couple hours," Luke said. "Why must you be late to everything?"  
I chuckled. "Excuse me. I am always on time. If it wasn't for me you would never show up to places."  
"And I am incredibly lucky to have you," Luke said smiling. "I probably wouldn't have made it without you."  
"I suppose," I said pulling away from Luke.   
"What did I say?" Luke asked. I shook my head and walked to the railing. I looked up at the stars ad then at the grass. "Did I offend you?"  
"No Luke," I said turning around. "I have just been reminded that I am your assistant. I am at the bottom of the food chain. I don't belong in a fairy tale. I belong behind a desk where no one can see or talk to me."  
"You know that is not true. I didn't mean to make you feel like that," Luke said grabbing my hands. I pulled away and shook my head. "Donny, you are beautiful and you deserve to talk to us. You work hard, and tonight is a break. Forget about the rules and forget about everyone. Tonight it is just you and I."  
I looked up at Luke as he moved close to me. I didn't break eye contact as Luke took my mask off, being careful not to mess my hair up. "Absolutely beautiful," Luke whispered as he put my mask next to his. Luke grabbed my hand and then wrapped one around the small of my back.   
Everything in my body was telling me to stop, but I didn't want to. Luke pulled my body to his and stopped. Everything was still for a moment. I could only head the faint sound of the band that was playing. My only focus was on Luke. In one swift motion Luke moved his hands to cup my face and leaned down to kiss me.   
It was exactly like they described it. Fireworks. Luke pulled away so only our noses were touching. Luke opened his eyes and smiled making me smile. I leaned back in, connecting our lips. For once I was being myself. I could think, act, say what I wanted to.   
I always felt that way with Luke. He was someone that I could talk to. I wrapped my arms around Luke's neck, bringing him closer to me. Luke wrapped his arms around my waist. We were as close as we could get but somehow that didn't seem close enough. I couldn't hear the music now. I couldn't think about anything else.   
My mind had one thing on it tonight and that was Luke. Luke started to lead me backwards until my back was up against one of the gazebo posts. My mind went wild as Luke kissed me. As Luke ran his hands up my corset. Luke pulled away and smiled at me. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that."  
*  
I broke away and looked at the stars. Luke and I were sitting on the railing of the gazebo now. Our lips were a tad swollen from all of the kissing we had been doing. I am pretty sure my shoulders were a bit red from Luke's kisses. "This place is amazing," I said looking around.   
"It's even better with you here," Luke said smiling.   
"Do you come here often?" I asked looking at him.   
"I do actually," Luke said nodding. "Usually when I get lunch. You meet a lot of interesting people here though."  
"I take it you met the band here," I said smiling at them. They smiled and then continued to put their instruments away. Luke nodded and kissed my shoulder and then my neck. My phone started to go off. It was the alarm that Trinity had set to let me know that I was supposed to meet her at the entrance.   
"What is it?" Luke asked as I grabbed my phone.   
"I have to go," I said grabbing my mask and flower before jumping off of the railing and picking my dress up so I could run.   
"Donny! Wait!" Luke yelled. I didn't though. Reality suddenly struck me in the face. I turned the corner and put my mask on. I ran into Harry and Zayn.   
"Donny?" They both said at the same time. I ignored them and rushed past them, back into the ballroom and toward the bar. We have thirty minutes to find a car, get through traffic, and get this dress off and back into my regular clothes.   
Luke was supposed to be going on to perform at midnight. Nancy wanted it like that. I ran up to the bar and searched for Trinity. Once I saw her I had to blink. I walked up I her and tapped her shoulder.   
Ashton had finally gotten his wish. He was making out with Trinity. "Trinity," I snapped.   
She pulled away and looked at me. "Oh right. We need to go."  
I turned around just as 5 Seconds of Summer was called up on stage. "It's almost twelve," Trinity said following me.   
I turned around and saw Luke walking up onto the stage. When he was me he jumped off and started pushing his way through the crowd. "Go," I said turning around and running up the rest of the stairs. Trinity and I ran all the way to the the car.   
I tuned around to see Luke chasing after us. "Luke, go back inside," I said throwing the flower he had given me.   
"Just waist," Luke said running up to me. He cupped my face and kissed me. "I will be over later. Just to talk."  
"Sure," I said before getting into the car. Luke close the door and the driver took off.   
"What was that about?" Trinity asked smiling.   
"You're not the only one who found their Prince Charming," I laughed.   
"Shit," Trinity said putting her hands over her mouth. "My baby is growing up."  
I rolled my eye and looked out of the window. The studio wasn't too far from here, and I had a feeling that we were going to make it. The light turned red and we slowed to a stop. I looked at the car next to me as ducked. "What is it?" Trinity asked.   
"Nancy is in the car next to me," I whispered. Nancy looked over at the car and gasped.   
"We are going to get there first," Nancy said before saying something to the driver. As soon as the light turned green the driver sped off. I sat back up and looked back.   
"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as we went down an alley.   
"Just trust me," Trinity said getting out. "This is the back of the building."  
"Oh okay. So I have to haut take like seventy flights of steps up?" I sarcastically asked.   
"No, we are taking the lift," Trinity said as we walked through the back and toward the front. "Would you relax? Stewart is out there distracting her."  
I nodded as we got into the lift and started to go up. "I didn't get one call tonight," I said looking at my phone.   
"I told you," Trinity said smiling. We walked off of the lift and toward the restrooms. "Hurry up."  
"I can only do so much," I said walking into a stall and I dressing. I handed Trinity her shoes and then her dress. I walked out in the clothes that I showed up on and then took my hair out. I have the pick and stickers back to her and then picked the rose Luke have me.   
"I will take that to your flat," Trinity said taking the rose and walking out. I sighed and walked out and sat back down at my desk. Liam had restarted my computer and tidy my desk up a bit. I rolled my eyes and sighed as the lift doors opens.   
"Annie, you're here," Nancy said smiling.   
"Why wouldn't I be here?" I asked standing up.   
"I saw Luke with some girl and I thought that it may have been you. I am so glad that I don't have to fire you," Nancy said smiling. "Have you received any calls?"  
"Not tonight ma'am," I said siting back down.   
"I suppose that you can leave. I need nothing more from you tonight," Nancy said turning to look at the other desks.   
"How was the ball?" I asked turning my compute that I had just turned on off.   
"It was lovely. I am almost sorry you had to miss it, but now I have a new job for you. You must figure out who Luke was with tonight," Nancy said smiling.   
I smile and nodded. "Top priority on my list."  
"I am going back to the ball. Have a nice evening," Nancy said walking away. Just before she left she stopped and turned around. "Did you do your makeup?"   
"I got bored and found the eyeshadow and lipstick in my bag," I said trying not to show fear.   
"It looks good. You should wear it like that more often," Trinity said smiling. "The guy that brought those flowers certainly will love it."  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag and walked back outside. I sighed as the lift went back to the ground level. Once the lift opened I walked out, said goodnight to the night guard, and then walked back to my flat. Luke said that he would make it over to my flat but I had no idea when he would be. I was too tired and hoped he would just show up tomorrow.   
I walked into my building and up to my flat dragging my feet. I unlocked the door and walked in, turning the lights on and walking into the kitchen. "Are you really tired?" Luke asked.   
I turned to the table I had and looked at him. "I ran around London half of the day. Yes, I am a bit tired."  
Luke hand changed to his normal clothes and brought beer. He noticed that I was eyeing them. "Would you like beer that I brought?"  
"Yes," I said walking over to him. He chuckle and handed me a beer. I twisted the cap off and threw it on the table. I looked over at Luke who was shocked that I didn't use a bottle opener. "What?"  
"You are amazing," Luke laughed. I rolled my eyes and walked into the living area and sat down on the couch. I sighed and took another sip of beer. I saw my rose on the coffee table so I knew that Trinity had been here. Luke sat down next to me and looked over at me.   
"Thank you for the beer," I said before sitting up. Like just nodded.   
"Are you regretting this evening?" Luke asked looking at me.   
"No. No. Of course not," I said looking at Luke. "I had a lot of fun."  
Luke leaned in a lightly kissed me. I was shocked by the change and didn't do anything. Luke pulled away but I stopped him by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him to me. Luke smiled into the kiss and grabbed my waist.   
I chuckle as Luke pulled me into his lap. "Nancy wants me to figure out who you were dancing with tonight," I said pulling away from him.   
"You can tell her that I was dancing with the most wonderful girl I have ever met," Luke said kissing my neck.   
"I don't think that is going to cut it for her," I laughed as Luke started to leave a trial of kisses down my chest.   
"That's going to suck for her," Luke said smiling. I smiled and kissed Luke, moving so that I was straddling Luke. Luke smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist, making me know I was going to regret this.


	9. Football with Henry

I woke up the next day. Luke had left while I was sleeping, giving me time to think about everything that was happening. I put my hair up in a bun and then walked out into the kitchen. I looked at my wrist watch and then walked to the door. "Hey buttercup," Trinity said as I opned the door. I smiled and walked out, locking the door behind me. "Where's Luke?"   
"He left while I was sleeping," I said as we walked to the lift. I pushed the ground button and the doors closed.   
"Why didn't he sleepover?" Trinity asked. I rub the side of my eyes. I had my contacts in today so my eyes were a bit itchy.  
"Because we didn't have sex," I said walking off the lift and toward the door.   
"I thought that was you're plan," Trinity said. She sounded mad that I hadn't slept with Luke.   
"We talked all night. Then around three I fell asleep on Luke and when I woke up he was gone," I said shrugging as we started to walk toward the studio. Trinity rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry that I didn't sleep with Luke. I have to go to the ball game with Luke and my brother, so I will make it a point to sleep with him."  
"Thank you," Trinity laughed as we walked into the studio. We got into the lift and rode up in silence. "You're life is becoming more interesting."  
"My life was plenty interesting," I said as the lift doors opened. We walked out and toward our desks. I sat down and smiled at the vase of roses on my desk.   
"I wonder who's those are from," Trinity said smiling. I laughed and shook my head as I heard laughter. I looked up and saw Luke walking in with the other boys. I looked back down and turned my computer in.   
"Donny, I am going to get some coffee. Would you like some?" Trinity asked walking over to me.   
"I will get some later," I said smiling. I opened up some files as Nancy called me in. I sighed and stood up.   
"Annie, have you figured anything out?" Nancy asked as I walked in.   
"No, but Luke is schedule to go out today," I said looking at my notepad. I wasn't about to tell her with my brother and with my going with them.   
"Good. Go with him," Nancy said smiling. "I don't want you to leave his side. Go home and change into some normal clothes and just have fun or a while."  
"Alright," I said nodding before walking back out to my desk. I sat back down and looked around. No one was around. I heard Michael and Calum talking in the room and Luke gave me guitar lessons in. I didn't see Ashton or Trinity or Luke.   
I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle. "There you are," Luke said walking in.   
"Here I am," I said nodding. "At work. Working."  
"You're actually in the kitchen. Getting some water," Luke said walking in. He gently kicked the door closed and walked toward me. "I am sorry I left before you got up. I wanted to stay but I didn't think that you'd want to walk in together."  
"You were right," I said nodding. Luke chuckled and walked toward me. "You know what, you should probably turn around and walk back to the others."  
"We both know that you don't want me to leave," Luke said as my back was up against the wall. I looked at him and then away. "Are you regretting last night already?"  
"Of course not," I said shaking my head. "I just don't want to get caught."  
"Then just let what happens happen," Luke said cupping my face. Before I could respond he leaned in and lightly kissed me. I tensed up for a moment and then relaxed as I grabbed Luke by the belt loops and pulled him closer to me so that his body was against me. Luke smiled into the kiss, deepening the kiss and bringing my passion.   
Luke slipped his tongue into my mouth, making me shiver. I smiled and ran my hand up under his shirt, making him groan. I heard the door handle jiggle and I jumped backwards.   
"I really have to go back to my flat to change," I said walking toward the door. Luke grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, crashing his lips to mine.   
"I am coming with you," Luke said. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the small kitchen and to my desk. I told Nancy I was going to change and grabbed my bag from the desk and walked to the lift. Luke was already there waiting.   
"Did she ask you about the ball?" Luke asked as I walked over to him.   
"No, but I am still freaking out," I said shaking my head as the lift doors opened. Luke and I walked in and we stood there as the lift went down. Luckily no one else walked into the lift so I didn't freak out when Luke grabbed onto my hand, lacing our fingers.   
Once the doors opened again Luke let go of my hand and we walked toward my flat making small talk as we walked. We kept some distance so the paps and fans didn't get the wrong idea. Once we were in the lift that led to my flat Luke and I couldn't take it. As soon as the doors closed Luke pushed my up against the lift wall and crashed his lips to mine. I latched my leg to his hip, and Luke ran his hand down my thigh, making my smile as I bit his bottom lip and then sliding my tongue into his mouth, making Luke moan.   
The lift stopped and the doors opened. Luke liked his head out into the hall to make sure no one was and when no one was Luke pulled me out of the lot and pushed me up against the hall wall as we made out way to my flat. When we were about to teach my reach my flat door Luke pulled away and slipped his shirt over his head.   
I laughed and unlocked the door and pushed it opened. Luke laughed as I dragged him in, pulling him to me. Luke kicked the door shut as he wrapped his arms around my waist, making my smile. He unbuttoned my blouse and started kissing the newly exposed skin.   
I ran my hands to the button of his trousers. I kissed Luke's neck as we made out way to the couch. I pushed Luke down, making him sit down on the couch. I straddled him and reconnected our lips. I hadn't felt this good in ages.   
"Where is the real Donny?" Luke asked as he nipped at my skin. I smiled as Luke untucked my blouse and unzipped my skirt.   
"Maybe I am just letting whatever happens happen," I said smiling.   
"That's is incredibly sexy," Luke said as I unbuttons his trousers. I threw my blouse to the side and then slipped my skirt off as Luke took his trousers off. I was glad that I was wearing my nice lingerie today. Luke took a moment to look at me before smiling and gently kissing me before deepening the kiss and wrapping his hands around my waist and up my back.   
I stopped him as he tried to unlatch my bra. "Donny," he started to protest. I stopped him with a kiss before getting up and walking toward my bedroom. When I reached the door I stopped and turned around to see Luke still on the couch looking confuse as ever. I laughed and signaled him to come here before walking into my bedroom and laying on the bed. I head Luke get up and then run into something making me laugh.   
Once he walked in he smile and walked over to me. He slowly kneeled on the bed before climbing on top of me. "I think I am falling in love with you," Luke whispered.   
I smiled and wrapped my arms around Luke reconnecting our lips. Luke ran his hands up my leg and to my back where he reached for the clasp of my bra. I smile as he undid my bra and slid it off of me. He pared it to the side and reconnected our lips as he laid on me.   
I played with the waistband of his boxer briefs as we hear the door open and close. "Donny," I heard my brother say.   
"Shit," Luke and I both whispered. I got up and grabbed my robe before walking out and over to Luke's trousers.   
"Is Luke here?" he asked.   
"Yeah, he is just in my room," I said grabbing his trousers and my stuff before walking back into the bedroom. "I will be out in a moment."  
"Shit Donny, we have a problem," Luke said as I closed the door. I turned around and saw Luke covering himself with a decorative pillow. "I have to finish it off."  
"Then go into the bathroom. Here is your stuff," I said smiling. Luke took his trousers and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I smiled and shook my head as I got dress. I though about how Luke said he was falling in love with me. I didn't know how I felt about that. I wasn't really good with relationships. I cared more about work than that stuff, but Luke was my work.   
I grabbed some earrings and then turned around just as Luke walked out. He nervously smiled at me as he looked my up and down. I walked over to him and kissed him. I broke apart and then walked out to the living room where my brother was waiting for us.   
"Luke, I think you may need this," he said holding up his shirt. Like nervously chuckled and held up his hand for it to be tossed at him.   
"Alright, let's go," I said smiling.   
*  
Luke's POV  
I felt like a complete idiot. I shouldn't have told Donny how I felt. She knew all about my flings and how I would leave them the next day. She would have to help me out with that, which was embarrassing. I wasn't lying when I told her that but I knew that somehow I was going to fuck this whole thing up.   
I am pretty sure her brother hated me already because he I interrupted us when we were about to have sex, and he knew because my shirt was at the doorway. I don't know what it was about Donny but she drove me crazy. Even before this whole thing happened. I always wants to talk to her and be with her but that stupid rule fucked all my chances with her.   
Now I finally made my move and we were in a good place. Our friends knew and they definitely knew to keep it a secret. If both of us were happy then why not. Right now were at the stadium watching the football game because he brother loved football, and if I was going to get on his glossies then I needed to go to the games with him. That's why when he asked if I wanted to I said that I would.   
I looked over and smiled at Donny. Her brother was on the other side of her, paying close attention to the game. He slowly slid my hand over to Donny's and laced our fingers together as I pulled her hand under the seats. Donny smiled and looked over at me.   
"Don't you get sick of everyone looking at you?" she asked looking around at all of the people that were looking at me.   
I shrugged. "You get used to it at points."  
"Alright. Well I am going to go get a drink," Donny said standing up. I pulled out twenty euro and handed it to her. She smiled and grabbed her purse before walking off. I smiled as I watched her walk away. When I liked back her brother was looking at me.   
"So, you and my sister are now a thing?" He asked.   
"Yes. We went to this work thing together," I said. "I finally gather up the courage to ask her."  
"Here's the thing," Henry said turning to me. "Work for Donny is everything. The one thing that she's always wanted is her own label am she has been saving every penny to get that. Our parents may think that it's dumb, but it's Donny's dream so I am damn well sure that she should follow it. So don't get mad if she is more focused in work but the dating life that she had had not been the best. She has had things that should never have happened. I've done things to those guys that I never want to do again....so don't make me."  
I didn't know how to respond so I just nodded. Donny walked back down the stairs and smiled as she sat down. She hand me my twenty euro back. "I just bought it with t   
own money," She said.   
I took the euro and then leaned back in my seat. I grabbed Donny's hand, giving Henry my final answer. Once he saw he nodded his head and then started to cheer as the teams ran back on the field. 

Donny's POV  
I laughed as Luke tried to get the whipped cream off of his lip. "You've missed it again," I laughed.   
After the game Henry took us to go get some ice cream because I desperately wanted some. Henry handed him a napkin and chuckled. "So tell me how this is going to work again," Henry said sitting up straight.   
After the game we told him about what happened I the couple of days since we had last seen him. "Well, I really like your sister," Luke started. "And I somehow convinced her to actually take a chance with me, even though it is against the rules."  
"So we have decided just to date in secret," I finished.   
"I am surprised," Henry said leaning back in his seat. "You would never do something like this."  
I smiled and looked at table. "I guess you just have to find the one that you would break all the rules for."  
"I see that Luke is the one," Henry chuckled. "Luke should come to dinner. Mum and dad would live I see him again."  
"Really?" I asked looking at him and the at Luke. He looked a little stunned.   
"Yeah. They enjoyed his company at dinner the other night. I actually have an invitation for him," Henry said grabbing an envelope out of his pocket. "We hope you can make it."  
"I would love to go," Luke said smiling. "I will make sure that I can go."  
"Is it one of their big events?" I asked.   
"Of course. You know mum and dad," Henry said leaving back in his seat.   
"Oh well fantastic," I laughed leaning back in my chair.   
"I should really be going," Henry said standing up. He pulled his wallet out and pulled a couple of bills out. "I have a date with Lauren and then I have to get home to plan for the dinner. It was lovely seeing both of you. I had fun. We should do it again soon."  
As Henry walked away Luke and I smiled at each other. "Your brother is great," Luke laughed.   
"Thank you, but you haven't lived with him for your whole life," I said smiling.   
"I am just glad that he actually likes me. Now all I have to do is impress your dad," Luke said wrapping his arm around me.   
"Luke we are out in public," I whispered. Luke looked around an then turned to me.   
"And no one else is in here or looking," Luke whispered. I smile and Luke leaned in and kissed me, quickly so no one noticed. Once he looked around I knew that I wasn't going to regret this anytime soon.


	10. Flour Fighting Leads to Adult Activites

I walked into my flat and toward my room. It had been a couple days since the football game with Henry and Luke had been doing a good job of keeping his distance. He would come over after work though. No matter how late. He was practically living with me but we hadn't had sex yet. Trinity was still mad that we hadn't had sex yet.   
"Babe," Luke said from the bedroom.   
"Yes Luke," I said walking into the bathroom. He was shirtless with a towel around his waist. "I am freaking out."  
"About what?" I asked walking behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist.   
"Is it wrong to be nervous about meeting your parents?" Luke asked.   
"You've already me them," I said looking at him.   
"Yes but not as your boyfriend," Luke said. "That's completely different than meeting them as your friend."  
"Luke I think you're overreacting," I laughed kissing his shoulder.   
"What if your dad hates me?" Luke asked looking at me in the mirror.   
"He doesn't hate you. Just be yourself. He likes that you," I said smiling. There was a knock at me door. Luke turned and kissed me before I went and answered the door knocker.   
"Nancy, hi," I said smiling. She never came to my flat. Never.   
"Annie," She said smiling. "Are you busy?"  
"Um actually I was about to take a shower and leave for me parents," I said closing the door a bit so she couldn't see Luke's stuff. No matter how far Luke and I got we were end we able to have sex.   
"Oh splendid. Here are some files that I need you to do before tomorrow," Nancy said handing me a box filled with files. Before I could say anything Nancy left. I looked down and saw these were the files I had done last week.   
"Luke," I said as I locked the door.   
"What is it?" Luke asked walking out.   
"Well, Nancy just dropped a bunch of files that I already did off," I said turning around and looking at Luke. He looked clueless. "Do you think that maybe she's getting suspicious?"   
"No way," Luke said shaking his head. "I have been sure to keep my distance, and trust me it has been really hard."  
I smiled and lightly pushed him. "Go take your shower."  
Luke kissed my head before walking back into the bathroom. I smiled and shook my head as I walked into the closet. Half of Luke's things were laying on the floor in the corner. I was trying to clean a drawer out but I had no room for anything.   
I grabbed a nice dress and then a cover up. I walked into the bathroom and to the counter. "Missed me too much?" Luke asked poking his head out of the shower.   
"Luke, I'm getting ready," I laughed pulling out my makeup. I grabbed my bag and then walked into my room and up to my mirror. I put my eyeliner and mascara on before Luke walked out and wrapped his arms around me.   
"Babe, I need to tell you something," Luke whispered as he kissed my neck.   
"What is it?" I asked smiling. Luke opened his mouth to say something but my phone started ringing.   
"I will get you your phone," Luke sighed as he let go of me and walked over to my bedside table. "It's Henry."  
I sighed and smiled as I held my hand out. Luke kissed me before I grabbed the phone and walked back into the bathroom. I sighed and answered my phone as I turned around.   
*  
I laughed as Henry and his girlfriend, Ella, got up and walked into the kitchen to grab more wine. "So, Luke, before we move to the living room, I want to know how you got my daughter to fall for you," Mum said before sipping her wine.   
"Well, she fought me hard on it but one day we just stared talking and then went for coffee, at night, and talked for hours," Luke started. He continued onto talk about the guitar lessons and then the ball, making me smile and look at my bracelets.   
"All I can say is that I am glad out of anyone Donny found you," Mum said smiling. I smiled and looked at Luke. I quickly kissed his cheek before standing up and grabbing my wine glass. I followed Ella and Henry into the kitchen and sat down at the counter.   
"Luke seems lovely," Ella said smiling. She held out a bowl of ice cream and smiled. I nodded my head and grabbed the bowl.   
"I am happy," I said smiling. "I am really happy with him. I didn't think I would ever feel this way."  
"Then you should probably tell Nancy the truth," Henry said. "You can't go out on dates and you can't be seen in public. It's either your job or the guy that you love."  
"Why make me choose?" I asked taking a bite of ice cream.   
"I think you should tell her," Ella said. "But not right now. Wait another week...or so."  
I laughed. "I like that plan. I just really like Luke and I really want to be with him, but I am still on my way to having my own label."  
"And we are with you all of the way," Henry said looking at me. "But is Luke?"  
"Is Luke what?" Luke asked walking in.   
"With Donny all the way on her dream," Ella said the on to him.   
"Of course," Luke said putting his hands in his pockets. I actually got him to wear a dress shirt with blazer, dress pants, and shoes. I smiled and looked at Henry.  
"I see no issues," Henry said smiling. He stood up and looked back at Luke. "Ella and I are going to go for a walk while mum and dad enjoy the company of their friends. Would you two like to join us?"  
"Why not?" Luke asked smiling. I smiled and walked over to Luke, grabbing his arm as we walked out the back way and down the garden path. "Your parents have a big place."  
"Yeah. It was fun growing up," I said looking up at the stars. Luke looked up at the stars with me and smiled.   
"Do you know about constellations?" He asked.   
"No but in always wants to learn," I said biting my bottom lip and looking at him.   
"Like guitar lessons," Luke laughed.   
"I was raised by lawyers," I laughed lighting hit his arm. Henry and Ella were further ahead, we could barely see them.   
"I'm sorry," Luke laughed. I let go of his arm and walked down a path that led to the deck. You had a perfect view of the night sky. There was perfect lighting for romantic evenings and parties that were dying down. "Where are you going?"  
"Over here," I said smiling at him and then looking at him. Luke wrapped his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. He rested his chin on my shoulder and then looked up at the sky.   
"We totally ditched your brother and his girlfriend," Luke laughed.   
"They ditched us," I laughed. I looked back toward the house and couldn't see anything. Another thin was that the deck was not in sight of the house. I stroked Luke's arm an smiled. "You had something to tell me earlier."  
"Oh that," Luke said pulling me closer to him. I let go of Luke and turned around. "Donny, you are fantastic. You're beautiful, determined, hard working, and I could go all night with saying things that I love about you. All of those things make it hard not to fall in love with you."  
I smiled. "I love you too."  
Luke smile and pulled me in, crashing his lips to mine. I pulled away and looked at him. "Luke, I should probably tell you something that no one else knows."  
"What is it?" Luke asked pulling some hair out of my face.   
"My actual name is Daniela," I said looking at him.   
"I can see Daniela," Luke said smiling. "But for name purposes I'm going to call you babe. No one else is allowed to call you that."  
I smiled and nodded. Luke leaned in and kissed me before letting me go and walking toward the path. "Where are you going?" I asked.   
"You'll have to follow me to find out," Luke said smiling. I chuckled and walked after him. It turned out that he was going back toward the house. Mum and dad were busy talking to their friends so we said a quick goodbye, told them we would see them for breakfast this weekend, and then left.   
"Should we do something crazy?" Luke asked turning to me.   
"Like what?" I asked smiling.   
"Anything you could possibly think of. We could go anywhere. We could take a trip to Paris or Ireland," Luke said smiling.   
"We have work tomorrow," I laughed. "But I want to go to Paris."  
"Paris it is," Luke said starting the car.   
"Luke, I cannot miss work," I said before kissing his hand. "Let's go back to my flat."  
"That is the second best option," Luke chuckled stroking the side of my hand with his thumb. I smiled and looked out of the window, happy that I was with Luke. When I was with him it was like no one else was in the world with me. Luke pulled into the parking spot and we both got out and made our way up to my flat.   
I opened the door and walked into the kitchen, grabbing two beers. "I feel like cake," I said turning to Luke.   
He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, slowly swaying back and forth as he lightly kissed me. When he pulled away he looked at me. "What can I do to help?"  
I laughed and grabbed the ingredients, spoons, and bowls putting them on the counter and then turning to Luke. "Let me take this off," He said taking his blazer off and putting it on the back of the chair.   
I smiled and I grabbed the flour and eggs, mixing them in the bowl. "This is such a small bowl for a cake," Luke laughed picking the smallest bowl I had up.   
"It's a cake for two," I said looking at him.   
"Oh, I'm sorry," Luke said smiling. I not my lip as I continued baking the cake. I suddenly felt flour on my face. I turned to Luke and saw him laughing with flour on his hand.   
"Lucas Robert Hemmings," I said cleaning my face. I grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Luke.   
"Daniela Samantha Waters," Luke said looking down at this suite that now had flour all over. "This was new."  
"You should have thought about that before you threw flour at me," I laughed grabbing another handful am throwing it at him. Luke fought back and grabbed two handfuls and threw the flour at me. I screamed and then laughed grabbing more flour. Soon there was flour all over the kitchen floor and the carpet in the living room.   
I turned around to throw some more flour but Luke grabbed me from behind and spun me around, making me laugh. When Luke set me down I turned around and let the flour fall from the top of his head. "That was not cool," Luke said pouting.   
"Will this make it better?" I asked grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him to me. I lightly kissed him and pulled away from him for a moment before smiling and and crashing my lips to Luke's. Luke wrapped his arms around my waist, keeping me close to him. I took my cover up off and dropped it, letting the piece of clothing fall to the flour covered floor.   
I unbuttoned his blazer and ran my hands over his chest. Luke pulled away and looked at me. "Are you sure?" He asked cupping my face.   
I lightly bit the bottom of my lip and smiled as I nodded my head. "Just promise me that you'll be here in the morning."  
Luke nodded and then crashed his lips to mine before picking me up and carrying me to the bedroom. 

Luke's POV  
Laying here with Donny made me the happiest I had ever been. I was happy that she decided to tell me her real name, which not even Trinity knew. I love her smile. I love her ave when she works. I love the way she thinks. I love her eyes and her nose. I love her ears and I love her chin. There was not one thing that I did not love about Donny.   
I kissed her cheek and then her neck making her laugh. "We got flour all over the bed," Donny laughed kissing me.   
"It was worth it," I laughed kissed her and then her forehead. I held her close, hoping that she wouldn't somehow leave me.   
"Luke," Donny whispered.   
"What is it?" I asked smiling at her.   
"Do you think that we are ping the right thing?" She asked. She asked so quietly that I could barely hear her.   
"I would risk anything for you Donny," I said stroking her hair.   
"I would risk anything for you too," she said smiling as I grabbed her hand. "Luke. Even though I know your past, that stuff doesn't matter to me."  
I smiled as I looked up at the ceiling. There were only three words I could say at that moment. "I love you."   
"I love you too," Donny said. I smiled and kissed her again before laying back down. "I don't know. After the activities we just partook I am pretty tired. I laughed and kissed her again before she turned to her side. I turned to my side and wrapped my arms around her waist. I was going to be right next to her in the morning.


	11. What A Surprise

I walked out of the office kitchen and then to my desk. I smiled when I found a rose laying on my desk with a card. I opened the card and laughed as I rolled my eyes. I love you -L. "I see you are awfully happy since that dinner," Trinity said smiling.   
"What? No I am the same," I said putting the rose in my drawer.   
"Sure you are," Trinity said smiling. "So are we getting drinks tonight?"   
"Yes, at least that's what I have on my calendar," I chuckled.   
"Are you sure your boyfriend isn't going to mind that?" Trinity asked raising an eyebrow. I laughed and rolled my eyes as I got an email. It was finalizing the tour dates.   
"Are you going on tour with them?" Trinity asked.   
"You know that we are," I said looking at her. Nancy and the boys were out getting lunch or something.   
"But are you going to be spending time with him?" Trinity asked walking over to my desk.   
"I don't know. It's too risky," I said looking at her.   
"What's life without a little risk?" Trinity smiled.   
"Speaking of risk. How is Ashton?" I asked.   
"Sour," Trinity said. I turned to her and we both started laughing. "Seriously, we are doing fine. We go get lunch and drinks and then he comes over."  
"Has he met your parents yet?" I asked.   
"No and he won't unless we are getting married," Trinity said sitting on my desk. "You know them. They are really mental."  
"So are mine," I said shaking my head.   
"Not as much as mine are and you know if," Trinity said as her phone started ringing. She picked my phone up and pressed the glowing button. I turned to the computer and opened my email. I heard the loft doors open and then saw Luke walk in.   
"Luke what are you doing here?" I asked standing up.   
"I left before the others," Luke said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the back room. "We don't have a lot of time."  
"A lot of time for what?" I asked as he closed the door. It had been a week since the dinner with my parents and we had been back there once for just a family dinner. I got Luke to stop drinking as much. Most nights we watched a movie and ordered food in.   
Luke crashed his lips to mine and sat down, pulling me on top of him. I stopped and pushed away. "Luke," I said standing up.   
"Babe, they are going to be here in ten minutes," Luke said looking at me.   
"You know that I don't do that here," I said looking at him.   
"Babe," Luke said. I turned around and looked at him. I walked out and stopped when I saw Trinity walking toward the room.   
"What is it?" I asked.   
"Nancy is coming. The boys are having a show in Paris," Trinity said. "Something tells me that Luke something to do with this."  
I turned around and walked back into the back room. Luke stood up and walked over to me. "What is it?" Luke said pushing some hair out of my face.   
"Did you request a show in Paris?" I asked.   
Luke chuckled. "That was supposed to be tonight's surprise."  
"You are amazing," I laughed. Luke leaned in and kissed me. When he started to pull away I grabbed him by the shirt to keep him from pulling away. Luke smiled and deepened the kiss. He sat back down on the couch, pulling me on top of him.   
"You know I love your work clothes," Luke said pulling away.  
"I love you in no clothes," I said, trying not to laugh but couldn't help it.   
"You naughty girl," Luke laughed before kissing me. There was a knock on the door. It was Trinity telling us that Nancy was on her way up. I smiled and kissed Luke again before standing up and walking out.   
"What is this!" Nancy yelled walking to her office. "A trip to Paris and no one tells me!"  
"We just found out today," Trinity said as we walked into her room.   
"Who the hell wanted this any way?" Nancy asked.   
"We did," Calum said walking in.   
"What? Why?" Nancy asked.   
"We walked to go to Paris," Ashton said smirking. "And we thought we may as well perform a show while there."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Nancy asked walking out from behind her desk.   
"We are now," Liam said walking in.   
"Well fine," Nancy said walking out. I laughed and walked back to my desk.  
"So, what are we doing tonight?" Luke asked walking up to me.   
"I am going out with Trinity to get drinks. You can come over after that," I said turning my computer off.   
"Just promise me that you won't look too good for those guys," Luke said grabbing my hands.   
"I promise," I laughed. Luke leaned in and quickly kissed me before walking back to the guys. I turned to Trinity and saw her kissing Ashton. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff before walking out with Luke and toward my flat.   
*  
I grabbed a pair of earrings and walked into the kitchen where quickly bunch of legal documents were waiting for me. "You look amazing," Luke said.   
I turned around and smiled at him. "You look.comfortable."  
"I think I am just going to stay here if that's alright," Luke said walking up to me.  
"Of course it's fine," I said smiling. "You practically live here already."  
"So, I can have the boys over?" Luke asked as Trinity walked in.   
"Wow, put some trousers one," Trinity said when she saw Luke in his boxers.   
"As long as you guys don't make a mess," I laughed. I grabbed my phone off the counter and walked toward the door.   
"Remember when I said you couldn't look too good?" Luke asked.   
"Don't worry Luke," I said walking up to him. "Its what's under that you'll like more," I whispered.  
"I love you," Luke said. I smiled and kissed him before walking out with Trinity.   
"You two make me sick," Trinity said sticking her tongue out. I laughed as we walked into the lift and leaned up against the walls.   
"So Ella is going to be joining us," Trinity said as the door opened. Ella was standing by them, waiting for us.   
"Ella," I said smiling.   
"Nice to see you again," She said hugging me. We walked outside and got a cab to Funky Buddha.   
"So anything new between Henry and you?" I asked as we walked to the bar.   
"Nothing of importance. We still live together," Ella said as the bartender walked up. We ordered shots of tequila.   
"I am getting drunk tonight," I said as my phone vibrated. It was a text from Nancy with a screen shot of an article about Luke and some mystery girl. 'You need to find out who this is. You have until the middle of next month. Get close to him and then tell me.'  
"Nancy?" Trinity asked.   
"You still haven't told her?" Ella asked turning to me.   
"I am definitely getting drunk tonight," I said grabbing my next shot. Trinity laughed and took her shot a long with Ella. 

Luke's POV  
I leaned back in the couch and grabbed a beer from Michael. "You really trust her enough to go out and get drunk?" Ashton asked.   
"Hey that's my sister," Henry said. "What's not to trust?"  
"Henry has a point," I said nodding. I didn't think it was weird that Henry was here. We had gotten close in a matter of days.   
"Do you think Nancy knows?" Calum asked.   
"It's a possibly, but I think she would have said something by now," I said keeping my eyes on the game.   
"I think you should tell her," Henry said. "You aren't going to be able to go out on dates witb her unless you tell Nancy. It's bound to get leaked to the public."  
"Why aren't we talking about Ash and Trinity?" I asked looking at Ashton.   
"We aren't at Trinity's place," Ashton said. "When we are there we can talk about it."  
"My sister was just kind enough to let us in , so let's not forget about that," Henry said. "This is way better than watching the game at my place."  
"What about your parents?" I asked looking at him. "They are going out of town and asked us to walk over the place in a couple weeks."  
"We can watch the game there," Henry said nodding. It was ridiculous but they had a room just for watching football games. Which was perfect because we always got together for football games, and we always watched the games in our boxers or boxer briefs. It was weird but we are guys so it didn't matter.   
I looked at the clock and then back at the telly. "They should be home soon. It's almost twelve."  
"They should be back. Ella said that they weren't going to be out past twelve," Henry said getting up. He walked over to the door just as it opened. Ella, Trinity, and Donny stumbled in.   
"Ella," Henry said catching her before she fell.   
"It's hard getting two drunk girls home when you're drunk," Donny said walking over to the couch. Donny sat down next to me and looked over at me.   
"Donny," I said standing up. "Come on. Let me help you get to bed."  
"I will take Trinity home," Ashton said picking her up bridal style. Trinity fought but after a while she ended up kissing Ashton, which he probably liked. Everyone left, mad they couldn't finish the game, but it was recorded so I thought it was fine.   
I helped Donny into her room and pulled out her pajamas. I turned back around and dropped the clothes. Donny was right. What she was wearing under I like more than the dress she was wearing. "I told you," Donny said laying down on the bed.   
"Told me what?" I asked crawling next to her.   
"You can't stop staring at me," Donny chuckled. "You like it."  
"Correction. I love it," I said before kissing her. Donny touched the side of my face and kissed me again.   
"I am really tired," Donny said.   
"I know. Go to sleep babe," I said covering her up. I kissed her head and the grabbed her waist, pulling her close to me. I smiled and kissed her again before I fell asleep next to her.


	12. Stressful Dinner

I walked out of the closet and into my room. "Look, I know that this is supposed to be a romantic trip but I have to work," I said putting some work clothes into my suitcase.   
"That doesn't mean you have to just bring work clothes," Luke chuckled. "You will have time off, and on your time off you will get to spend that with me."  
I stopped and looked at Luke. "I know. That is why I am packing something special."  
"How special are we talking?" Luke asked as I walked up to him.   
"You are going to have to wait until Paris," I said smiling. Luke gave a small groan and then grinned.   
"You certainly know how to turn me on with just words," Luke said smiling. I chuckled and kissed Luke before walking out of the bedroom and into the living room where my clean laundry was.   
"You know, I don't have to be at the studio for a couple hours," Luke said following me. I grabbed a shirt and turned around to walk back into the bedroom.   
"You may have a couple hours but I have a couple minutes," I sighed. "But I really wish I could stay."  
There was a knock at the door. Before I got out of the room Luke answered the door. "Luke?" Nancy asked.   
"Hi Nancy," Luke chuckled.   
"Nancy," I said walking out of the bedroom and toward the door. "What are you doing here?"  
"I just came to check up on you and tell you that you don't have to come into work," Nancy said looking at me and then Luke with a confused face. "Luke what are you doing at my assistant's flat?"  
"Well, you see, you told me to get close to Luke and we did. So now we hang out outside of work," I said stumbling. "So the other boys, Trinity, and some others are coming over later before going out for drinks. Luke is just here to grab something that he left here."  
"Okay," Nancy said still looking confused. "Okay good. I was beginning to think that you two were dating behind my back and I didn't want to fire my favorite assistant."  
"Oh I would never do that," I chuckled.   
"Don't stay too long, Luke. I will see you, Donny, tomorrow. Luke, I will see you in a couple hours," Nancy said before walking away. I closed the door and walked into the kitchen to grab quickly drink.   
"I did not know that you could lie like that," Luke said walking into the kitchen. I smiled and handed him a beer before walking to the table.   
"I am actually quite good in those situations," I laughed. I took a sip of beer as Luke walked up to me. He grabbed my beer and my hand. He placed the beer on the table and slowly pulled me up so I was standing.  
"I love you," Luke whispered smiling. "I am never going to give up on us."  
I smiled. "I love you too. Now would you just kiss me?"  
Luke chuckled before leaning in and crashing his lips to mine. I ran my hands through his hair as Luke walked toward the couch. Once we were standing in front of the couch I pushed Luke down and looked back to make sure the blinds were closed. "Don't worry about the blinds. I want to he able to take my time," Luke said taking deep breaths.   
I laughed and turned back around to Luke. I put my hand on my chest and saw that Luke had unbuttoned my blouse on the wall over here. I looked at Luke, smiling, and pulled my blouse out from my skirt and pulled my hair out of my bun. I straddled Luke and crashed my lips to him, making him smile as he finished unbuttoning my blouse. I broke away and pulled Luke shirt over his head. "You know," I said taking deep breaths. "I don't have to go into work today..."  
Luke laughed and shook his head. "I am so incredibly in love with you. It hurts me that the whole world doesn't know about us."  
"I am perfectly fine with it just being us and no one else in our relationship," I said smiling.   
"Your just a girl everyone needs tho know about," Luke said wrapping his arms around me to bring me closer.   
"Luke, the only person I've ever really cared about getting noticed by is and always will be you," I said cupping his face. "No one else matters to me."  
"And you are the girl that I am going to marry one day," Luke said moving some hair out of my face.  
"How do you know that?" I asked smiling.  
"Because you're the girl that I have always wanted. You don't care about me being famous," Luke said moving so that I was laying down on the couch and he was hovering over me. "You are perfect for me."  
"You're perfect for me," I said in agreement. Luke smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I knew that Luke meant every word that he said. I just didn't know if what I wanted was right here. I loved Luke and wanted to be with him, but I also have other dreams that need to be finished before I even think about getting married, or even just talk about it.   
*  
I walked out of my flat, in a long peacoat with my purse in hand, and walked out of my flat building to a bar to meet Trinity and Ella. I walked down the street, paying attention to people, when I got a text from Henry. I ignored it and turned the corner before walking into the bar to see Trinity and Ella.   
"There you are," Trinity said smiling. "Nice coat."  
"Hi, and thank you," I said hugging both of them and then sitting down. "I could really use a drink."  
"I think we all need one," Ella said raising her hand to grab the bar tender's attention. We ordered three vodka on the rocks and they were delivered to us right as One Direction walked in.  
"You guys are early," I said turning in my chair to look at them.  
"I still need to get used to the fact that you're talking to us," Niall chuckled. "It's great."  
"Anyway," Zayn said. "We are early because as left earlier than we wanted to. Perrie needed me to bring her some clothes. After we stopped them off we knew you the were here and decided to grab a drink."  
"Vodka?" Trinity asked.   
"A beer would be nice," Harry chuckled.   
"Nice coat," Louis said sitting next to me.  
"Thanks," I said smiling.   
  “Aren’t you hot in that jacket?” Niall asked grabbing my attention.  
  “Oh, no. I am actually kinda cold, and I figure since Luke and I are going out to dinner in a bit I will be fine until we leave,” I said nodding. I turned back to my drink and took a sip. I didn’t lie to Nancy about drinks with the others but I didn’t tell her about dinner with my parents.  
“You are already taking Luke to go to dinner with your parents?” Louis asked.  
“He has already met them and we have had dinner with him, but this will just be the first time that we go with just them, Henry, and Ella,” I said messing with my hands.  
“Do they know about Paris?” Trinity asked before taking a sip of her drink.  
“Uh no. I have not told them yet,” I nervously chuckled.  
“Well, there is no better time than the present,” Zayn said as Luke and the others walked in. I smiled at Trinity before getting up.   
  “Hey guys,” Luke said walking up, wrapping his arm around my waist.  
“Ready to go?” Ella asked standing up. “Henry should be here any moment.”  
  “Uh yeah,” Luke said. “I am not going to have a chance to change.”  
  “That’s fine,” I said. “Henry isn’t going to get a chance to change.”  
  “At least Henry will be wearing his captain’s uniform,” Liam chuckled.  
"Henry is going to bring you a chance of clothes," Ella said getting up.   
"That's a relief," Michael said. "Luke here has been freaking out all day because of it."  
"Well, I'm glad that I can give you some relief," Ella said. "But we need to get going."  
"Alright. We will see you guys after dinner for drinks," I said getting up and grabbing Luke's hand. Luke laced our fingers together as we walked out of the door and into Henry's car.   
"Hello," Henry said as we got in the back with him.   
"You're quickly hero, Henry," Luke said grabbing the suite.   
"Don't say that just yet," I warned him.   
"Why?" Luke said looking at Henry and then at me.   
"I take a tally on favors and cash them in when I need them," Henry answered. "So, you owe me one."  
"I have like five," I said shaking my head.   
"That is good to know," Luke said nodding.   
"Hurry up and change," Ella said. Luke quickly changed, trying not to fall over when we turned corners. Luke was putting on his tie as Henry pulled up to the restaurant.   
"Okay. We're here," I said sighing. "Are you nervous?"  
"Not really," Luke said shaking his head. "This isn't our first dinner together."  
"It's our first dinner alone with them. Speaking in terms of not being at a dinner party," I said as the valet opened my door. I grabbed his hand hand and got out, Luke right behind me and Ella next to me.   
"Okay, you really need to take that jacket off," Ella laughed and Luke held his arm out. "Luke, you look very sharp in a classic tuxedo."  
"Thank you. I feel very much like James Bond," Luke said smiling. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as Luke as we walked in. I unbuttoned my jacket and slipped it off to hand it to the coat keeper. I grabbed my ticket and turned around to see Luke, Ella, and Henry staring at me.   
"What are you idiots staring at?" I asked looking around.   
"You look stunning," Luke said smiling. I was wearing a simple magenta dress and went to my knees and had sleeves that stopped at my shoulders. There was a dark magenta ribbon that went around my waist and shoes that had straps that went around my ankle and down my foot to my megabits heels. My hair was in a Top Knot hairstyle, and to top it off I had a single diamond necklace on with dnagling earrings. Luke took another step forward and kissed me. "You look very classy."  
I smiled and grabbed Luke's arm as we walked into the back. "There you four are," Mom said as we walked in. "And you all look amazing."  
"Thanks mom," I said hugging her. She hugged Luke before moving on to Henry and Ella. We walked over to the table. Luke pulled my chair out for me, which surprised me, and let me sit down.   
"I ordered us all wine. Except for Luke and Henry. I got you beer," Dad said looking at the mirror. I saw Luke relax, making me smile. I grabbed Luke's hand from under the table. Luke played with my hand, which I can tell helped him relax.   
"So what are some plans that you have for the near future?" Mom asked leaning into the table and putting herekbow in the table so she could lean on her hand. I looked up at the table and noticed that there were candles that were in the middle with flowers that were around the table.   
"Mom, we haven't even ordered our food yet," I said smiling.   
"Oh, I just want to know what is going on in my children's lives," Mom said leaning back in her chair.   
"Fine," I said smiling. "Luke and I are going to Paris."  
"How romantic," Mom said smiling.   
"Is it for work or pleasure?" Henry asked looking up from his menu.   
"Both," Luke said cleaning his throat. "I made Nancy assign a show in Paris so I could bring Donny to Paris so a weekend."  
"That is going to be so much fun," Ella said smiling.   
"I have a nice surprise for her there," Luke said smiling at me. I smiled and then looked at the menu.   
"Trust me I am.very excited for a weekend of no work," I said. I looked back at my menu.   
"Speaking of work. How is school going?" Dad asked.   
"I stopped going," I said looking at my menu.   
"Why ?" Dad asked.   
"Because it is something that I don't like and find that I am wasting my time," I said looking up at him. "Please just, let's not talk about this now."  
"Yes please. It is a aggravating subject for us all," Henry said looking at me and then our dad.   
"Fine, but we will have a talk later," Dad said as the waiter wAlked back to take our order. When we all ordered we continued to talk.   
"So Luke, tell us something about yourself," Mom said. Luke smiled and started to talk about Australia and then about his family. As he talked he let go of my hand and grabbed the top of my thigh. I looked at him and then at the table. My phone started to ring. I was going to ignore it but when I saw that it was Nancy I excused myself and walked to the restrooms.   
"Hello," I answered.   
"Donny, I hear that Luke has gone to dinner with a family. Find out who and where," She ordered. "I also thought you were going out for drinks tonight."  
"Uh we are but not until later. I will send you a picture when we get together,"I said.   
"Pererfect. You're always on top and that it why you're my favorite," Nancy said before hanging up. I looked at my phone and then sighed before walking in a circle.   
"Babe," Luke said walking up to me.   
"Luke," I said smiling. "How are things going?"  
Luke kissed me and then wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and cupped his face. "How is this night going for you?" Luke asked.   
"Very stressful," I said sighing. Luke leaned in and kissed me again. I closed my eyes and wrapped my Arms around him. I broke away and smiled at him. "I love you."  
Luke smiled. "I love you."  
"Come on. I want to get through this dinner so I can go get wasted," I said smiling. "And then maybe we can have a little fun."  
Luke kissed me once more before grabbing my hand and walking with me back to the table.


	13. DTR

I sighed as we walked into the pub and toward the bar. I put my purse on the table and turned around. Luke walked up to me and smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Are you alright?" He asked.   
"Yeah. Dinner went better than I expected," I said smiling as I wrapped my arms around his waist.   
"Isn't that a good thing?" Luke asked. I smiled and nodded receiving a kiss from Luke.   
"I think that we should ditch the pub and go to the flat," Luke whispered.  
"As much as I would love to I can't,"I said grabbing Luke's shoulder. "We told Nancy that we were going to be at a pub together so she is excpecting pictures from us and I am not going to get fired. Also, I have to finish packing and you need to start packing."  
"Fine, but I just want the show to go by so I can tour Paris with you," Luke said smiling. I smiled and kissed him before walking to the back where our booth was waiting for us.   
"There you two are," Trinity said smiling.   
"Sorry we are late. We stayed for desert," I said sliding in next to Calum.   
"Then we ordered dessert for nothing,"Ashton pouted.   
"No, we will still eat," Luke said taking his tuxedo jacket off and draping it over the side of the booth and then sitting down next to me.   
"You are still wearing that coat," Niall said pointing a fork at me.   
"Yeah. I am dress a little too nice to be at a bar and not to have been at dinner first," I said nodding.   
"So, you're hiding evidence of you two being together?" Trinity asked.   
"Yeah. Basically,"I said nodding. I looked at Trinity and noticed that there was something next to her in a bag. It also looked like there was a box in the bag, and judging by her face she was thrilled about it.   
"Trinity, what is in the bag?" I asked.   
"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but Liam and I were thinking and we thought on a way that you and Luke could walk around Paris freely without worrying about photographers or fans," She said smiling.   
"Louis!" Niall yelled. We all turned to the bar and saw Louis turn around and smile. He ran over to the booth.  
"Are we giving it to her now?" He asked. Trinity nodded and handed the bag over the table to Luke and I. Luke and I looked at each other before opening the bag and pulling a wig out.   
"A wig?" Luke asked.   
"Yeah. No one is going to recognize you if you don't have the same hair style," Louis said smiling.   
"That is actually incredibly smart," I said smiling. "It is darker than my actual hair. I think I like it."  
"Yeah it is a little shorter too," Trinity said smiling. "Go on. Put it on."  
I looked at Luke and then at Trinity. "Alright, but I am going to go to the bathroom."  
"I will help," Trinity said making the guys stand up. We walked into the bathroom and over to the sink. "Just stand still."  
I closed my eyes and stood still as Trinity fixed my hair. "I don't like people touching my hair," I said grinning.  
"Oh quiet. I make you look good," Trinity said laughing.   
"You did not help me get ready for dinner tonight. I did that and I look amazing," I said starting to quiet my laughs down.   
"You are wearing a bloody jacket so I wouldn't know," Trinity said smiling. "Okay you can open your eyes."  
I did as she said and looked at myself in the mirror, or what I thought was me. My hair was a little past my shoulders and was layered nicely. "I look nothing like myself," I said smiling. "And it looks like real hair."  
"Hell yeah it looks real. Louis and I paid a fortune for this thing,"Trinity chuckled. "Now come on, take the jacket off."   
I sighed and unbuttoned my jacket before handing it over to Trinity. When she saw my outfit she smiled."How did Luke not keep his hands off of you at dinner?" She asked.  
"He really didn't," I laughed.   
"Oh my god. You are so in love," Trinity said smiling.   
"Well yeah. We have already said the I love yous," I said looking at her.  
"No, you can say I love you and not really mean it, but you are at the point where you really mean it," Trinity said smiling. "Now lets get out there and show those boys who is lucky to have you."  
I laughed and rolled my eyes as we walked out of the bathroom and back toward the booth. It felt like everything was in slow motion while walking to the booth and when Luke saw me. He stood up as I walked over to him. The boys stood up and let Trinity back in making me wait to walk to Luke. Once they sat down I took another step and smiled at Luke.   
"What do you think?" I asked smiling.   
"Black is definitely one of your colors," Luke said smiling. I smiled as Luke cupped my face and leaned in to kiss me.  
"Oh get a room," Harry said throwing a napkin at us. I smiled at Luke and sat down, Luke taking his place next to me.   
"When did desert get here?" I asked smiling.   
"When you were getting a make over," Michael said taking a bite of his piece of cake that he ordered. I looked at him and then at Luke before grabbing a fork and looking at the cake and ice cream Luke hadn't touched yet. Luke smiled at me before I tuned around and took a bite of the cake and ice cream.   
I cut a small piece of the cake and looked at Luke. He opened his mouth and took the bite that I cut. "That is really good," Luke said smiling. He kissed me before wrapping his arm around me, bringing me closer.   
"I know, but it is not better than my mom's cake," I said before taking another bite and leaning back in my seat.  
"So we got the wig problem down now what about the show?" Calum asked grabbing our attention.  
"What do you mean?" Trinity asked.   
"Well, at the show you are going to be behind the scenes and you aren't going to be able to go to the go to the hotel room that you are sharing, I assume," Calum said looking at me and then Luke. "Donny, you are going to have to show up at the hotel much later than Luke, and I am going to bet that you are going to be really tired."  
"Can we just cross the bridge when we get there?" Luke asked taking the fork from me and eating a bite.   
"I thought we planned this at work like a week ago?" Trinity asked.   
"Yes but there are some major flaws," I said taking the fork from Luke and taking another bite.   
"This should be fun," Michael said before taking a bite of his cake.  
*  
I waked into the bedroom and opened my suite case. I was finishing packing for the trip to Paris that was happening tonight. Everything was packed expect for a few items. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my make up bag and then back into the bedroom and up to the suite case. I placed them in the corner of my suite case. "Surprise," Luke whispered wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"I was wondering when you were going to show up,"I said smiling as I turned around to look at Luke, grabbing his arms. Luke smiled and crashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around Luke's waist and ran my hands up his shirt, making Luke chuckle as he made our way to the bedroom. As we walked into the bedroom Luke broke away and pulled his shirt off, throwing his shirt to the side.   
"When Nancy said you didn't have to come in to work today and that you just needed to run an errand with Trinity I couldn't help but feel disappointed," Luke huffed as I kissed his neck and chest. This morning while Luke and I were getting ready to go to work Nancy called and told me to go pick a dress up for her and then I could just stay home and pack. This was a all day thing because her tailor was in Leeds and then we had to travel back to London and unlock Nancy's house and then put the dress in her closet without ruining the dress. Trinity and I always had Paul come with us to help watch out for the dress so it was not a boring trip with just Trinity.  
"Trust me. I miss you today," I said smiling as Luke started to unbutton the back of my blouse.   
"I know understand why they made the buttons in the back, and only halfway," Luke said smiling. "I get to look at your back and then when I am trying to get the thing off of you I don't rip anything."  
"I don't think that was the purpose," I chuckled as I kissed him. "And if you rip this blouse I will hurt you. It was a gift from Ella and it is my favorite."  
"Trust me. It is my favorite too," Luke said unbuttoning the last button and pulling the blouse out from my skirt. Luke kissed my lips and then moved to my neck and up to my ear. Luke unbuttoned my skirt as I unbuttoned his trousers, making him groan.   
"Donny," Trinity said walking in.   
"Bloody hell!" Luke yelled backing away. I kissed Luke before grabbing my blouse and putting it back on before walking out to see Trinity.   
"I am not getting used to Luke being here," Trinity chuckled. "Sorry about that."  
"I would start," Luke said walking out of my room as he put his shirt back on.   
"Oh you two are going to be doing it like bloody bunnies once you two are alone in Paris," Trinity said sitting down on the couch.   
"I should thank you," I said walking into the kitchen. "I am not done packing and if Luke were to continue I wasn't going to be done before we have to leave."  
Luke looked at me and I smiled at him. We both walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the handle at the same time. "You are such an American," Luke chuckled.   
"I am an American Girl,"I said opening the refrigerator and grabbing two beers and walking to the couch. I handed Trinity a beer before sitting down next to her and then Luke sat down next to me.  
"You know what I really want?" Trinity asked.  
"That cake and ice cream from the pub last night?" I asked. "Because that is what I really want right now."  
"Same," Luke said standing up. "I will go get some."  
Just as Luke was walking toward the door there was a knock and then Nancy's voice saying that she was coming in The three of us froze and then rushed Luke into my bedroom closet. Trinity and I sat back down on the couch and then looked at the door when Nancy walked in. "I missed you two today," Nancy said smiling. "Luke seemed a bit anxious and I couldn't think of why for the life of me."  
"That's weird," I said standing up. "Nancy, would you like a beer?"  
"I would love one," She said smiling. I got up and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer for her. When I walked back I saw her sitting down on the couch next to Trinity. "Do you girls remember when we were just starting out and every Friday we would go get a beer at that pub down the street?"   
"I do remember," Trinity said laughing. "Those nights were so much fun. Especially when you got so drunk you were off your rocker."  
"It is true," Nancy said laughing. "Now look at us. Recording big artists like One Direction and 5 Seconds of Summer. When you start your own label, Donny, remember the times that you have the small artists. Those are the ones that matter."  
"I will," I said smiling. I looked at the clock and jumped. "We are leaving in two hours. I haven't even finished packing."  
"You know what you should pack?"Nancy asked me. "That dress that we got up in Paris the very first time we went there. It used to be your favorite dress."  
"It still is my favorite dress," I said smiling as I stood up. I walked into my room and then to my closet with Trinity and Nancy following me.  
"What are you doing?" Luke asked as I walked into my closet. I jumped backwards. Trinity noticed and started to stall Nancy.  
"I don't know. I thought you would have hidden," I whispered walking into the closet.   
"Babe, there is no where to hide in here," Luke said in an offensive tone. "Between all of your shit and my shit there is no place for my to even sit."  
"This place is huge," I said walking to my dresses. "Maybe if you moved some things, Luke. Don't talk to me in that tone. I am not some idiot that doesn't know what she is doing. I am your girlfriend, or at least I thought I was."  
Before Luke could respond I walked out of the closet with my dress that Nancy mentioned. "You found it," Nancy said smiling. "I love how good this dress looks on you."  
"It is still my favorite dress," I said sitting on my bed.   
"You need to bring this to Paris," Nancy said smiling. "You will definitely get a date in this."  
I laughed and nodded. "I am in need of one of those. I think I will."  
"And then you can let me use it so I can get a date as well," Trinity chimed in, making Nancy and I laugh again.   
"Alright girl," Nancy said looking at her watch. "I have to go finish packing. I just wanted to make sure that you were all set for the trip and thank you for your help today."  
"It's our pleasure," I said leading Nancy out. We said a quick goodbye and see you later before Nancy left. I closed the door and went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of open wine. I grabbed two glasses but Trinity stopped me and told me that she hadn't even started packing. I led her out of my flat and then went back to pouring some wine. I grabbed my phone and sat down on the couch. I sighed and took a sip of wine before placing the glass on the table and pulling my hair up in a messy pony tail.   
Ed Sheeran's Even My Dad Does Sometimes started playing making me jump. I turned around and saw Luke leaning against the wall. He smiled when I saw him. I stood up, grabbed my wine glass, and walked over to him. "I am sorry that I talked to you in that tone," Luke started. "I was just nervous that we were going to get caught and you were going to get fired."  
"It's fine," I said walking up to him. Luke took my glass and put it on the counter and then grabbed my hand, pulling me to him. Luke grabbed my waist and started to sway back and forth. "Are you wanting to dance Mr. Hemmings?"   
"I thought it would be different," Luke said smiling at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we continued to sway back and forth. "I want to do something. I want to DTR."  
"You want to define the relationship?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I know that we, as in I, didn't actually ask you to be my girlfriend, and that should have happened probably before I said that I loved you," Luke said nodding.   
"Which you probably should have waited for too," I chuckled.   
"I am in love. Love makes people do crazy things," Luke said smiling. "What I am trying to get at is, will you be my official girlfriend?"  
I pretended to think about this for a moment, making Luke sigh. "Yes," I said laughing. Luke smiled and kissed me. This kiss was different though. I felt more passion and love in this kiss than I had in any of the other kisses Luke and I shared. I didn't want it to stop. I kept my body close to Luke and played with his hair, making Luke smile a little. Luke pulled away and smiled at me. "I love you."  
"I love you," I said smiling. Luke leaned in and kissed me again with just the same amount of love and passion that he had before.


	14. Paris, France

I pulled my luggage through the crazy fans, right behind the boys. Trinity was having a difficult time because she brought more than one suite case. "I told you not to bring more than one," I said walking into the hotel. I put my suite case down and went to help Trinity.   
"No, you said to pack light. Which I did," Trinity said standing up and fixing her hair.   
"Three suitcases is light?" I asked standing up and looking at all of her suitcases. They were more like trunks.   
"Everything is necessary," Trinity said as One Direction walked in.  
"Isn't that always the story?" I asked turning to my suite case. I froze when I saw that it was gone. I pointed to the spot where I left my suite case. "Wasn't my suite case right there?"  
"Donny, please tell me you didn't already get something stolen," Trinity said fixing herself.   
"Its not just something. It's my suite case and I left it right here," I said looking around. I looked up at the boys and saw that Luke had it in his hands. I gave a sigh of relief and looked at Trinity, who had gotten her room key and was now struggling with her suitcases again. I laughed and shook my head before going to retrieve my suite case.   
"Can I please have my suite case?" I asked holding my hand out.   
"I was just going to bring it up to your room," Luke said smiling.   
"Well that's nice," Nancy said walking up to us. "But I need you before you go to your room, so Donny can take her own luggage." I smiled and grabbed my suite case before walking to the elevator, where Trinity was waiting for me.   
"You two are crazy," Trinity said smiling. I looked at Luke said smiled before the doors shut. I smiled at Trinity and then looked at the floor number buttons. We were at the top of the hotel, which made me smile. I wanted to be able to see the Eiffel Tower. The doors opened letting Trinity and I go to our separate rooms and settle in.   
I opened my door and walked in, smiling at the sight of the bed and balcony doors. I put my suite case down and walked in, looking at the chandelier and then at the bed. There were two lamps. One in each side table. I walked over to the balcony doors and pulled them open. I smiled as I walked out, looking at the Eiffel Tower in the distance.   
"These are really nice rooms," Calum said walking.   
"Jesus Christ," I said turning around. "Calum, how did you get in here?"   
"We have joining rooms," Calum said nodding. "Actually, Luke is on the other side of me."  
"Oh, well that's a coincidence," I said walking in and closing the doors. "What can I help you with?"  
"I just wanted to see if you had a nice room," Calum said looking around. "And if you needed help getting ready."  
"Ready for what?" I asked raising my eyebrow.   
"Did Luke not tell you?" Calum asked sitting down on the couch. "He told us that he was talking you out to dinner tonight."  
"Oh. He didn't tell me that," I said walking over to my work bag. I grabbed my laptop and place it on the desk and turned the lamp on. The desk was a purple marble and the lamp was told. That seemed to be the theme of the room.  
"Please tell me that you are going to go," Calum said walking to me and looking over my shoulder. I opened my laptop and the my last browser. "Wow, you are actually going to start your own label."  
"I just found it, so please just don't tell Luke," I said turning to Calum.   
"Are you going to tell Luke?" Calum asked.   
"After I buy it," I said standing up. "Calum, if Luke is taking me out I need to start getting ready."  
"I guess Calum ruined the surprise," Luke said. Calum and I turned around to see Luke in the doorway.   
"Sorry. I thought that you had already told her. So when I saw that she was in the next room I came in and offered to help," Calum said smiling. I bit my lip and looked at Calum and then at Luke.   
"Calum, that is extremely kind of you," Luke said smiling.   
"Anytime mate," Calum said grabbing his shoulder before walking into his room, closing the door behind him. I smiled and walked over to him.  
"I don't know if I should think that something else is happening with you and Calum or if you're just hiding something from me," Luke said smiling as I walked up to him.   
"I wouldn't worry about it," I said smiling, biting my bottom lip. I wrapped my arms around Luke's neck and pulled him closer to me. His hands immediately went to my waist as he pressed his lips to mine. Luke pulled away, smiling at me as we moved toward the bed.   
"But seriously, I would love to take you out to dinner," Luke said smiling.   
"Me? Out to dinner?" I asked. "What did I do to deserve dinner?"  
"You're my girlfriend, and as my girlfriend I would like to take you out to dinner in Paris," Luke chuckled. "I think that it would be fun. All dressed up, with you in your wig."  
"Do you prefer me in my wig?" I laughed as we fell onto the bed.  
"It's still you no matter what," Luke said smiling. I kicked my heels off as I pulled Luke's shirt over his head.   
"Luke, I need to unpack and then get ready to go out," I said as Luke kissed my neck.   
"You were the one that pulled my shirt off," Luke said leaning over me.   
"Maybe I just can't control myself around you," I said smiling. Luke raised an eyebrow and laughed before pressing his lips to mine. Luke unzipped my skirt and untucked my blouse. His hands immediately went to the buttons of my blouse as I unbuttoned his pants. "Luke. Seriously."  
"Alright," Luke said laying down next to me. I finished unbuttoning my shirt and then stood up. Luke smiled when he saw me, messing with his lip ring.   
"Stop that," I laughed walking into the bathroom. I took my hair out as Luke walked into the bathroom. He kissed my shoulder before putting his chin there. "What's wrong with us?"  
"What do you mean?" Luke asked looking at us in the mirror.   
"Out of all the people in this world. Why did we end up together?" I asked grabbing Luke's hand.   
"The simple answer is because we love each other," Luke said.  
"What's the complex answer?" I asked smiling.   
"The complex answer is because when two people meet one of them knows that when they looking at their futures wife, because when he looks at her he wants to give her everything that she wants, even the stuff that she doesn't. His soul purposes of being on earth is to please the girl that he is looking at," Luke said wrapping his arms around me. "Now the girl, has been told that she isn't allowed to talk to him. Now, since she is loyal to her job, fate has intervened and brought them together. So the answer would be that they were meant to be together."  
I laughed and shook my head. "I love that answer."  
"Good, because I love you," Luke said smiling. He kissed my cheek before letting me go. "I'm going to let you get ready. I will be back in an hour."  
I smiled and kissed Luke before letting him leave. I smiled at myself in the mirror before walking out and to my suite case.   
*  
Luke was not wrong. He was knocking on my door an hour later. I looked at my wig in the mirror and then my dress. I wore a simple red dress with black heels and black dangling earrings. I walked over to the door and smiled at Luke. He was wearing a suite with a tie. "Well don't you look cute," I said smiling.   
"Me? You look beautiful," Luke said smiling. "Even with your new hair."  
"Well thanks," I said smiling, shrugging a little, before stepping out and closing the door behind me.  
"So, I am taking you to dinner and then to somewhere special," Luke said grabbing my hand as we walked into the elevator.   
"Somewhere special?" I asked looking at him. "Am I dressed properly?"  
"You are beautiful," Luke said kissing my hand. "In everyway."  
I laughed. "But am I dressed properly?"  
"Yes," Luke laughed as we walked out of the elevator and out of the hotel. Luke walked up to what car and opened the door for me.  
"You even got a car. Well that is mighty fine of you," I said in a country accent. I laughed with Luke as I got in. Luke got in behind me and then closed the door.   
"I love your American accents," Luke said looking at me. I laughed and shook my head as Luke moved closer to me.   
"I have a million accents I can do," I laughed.   
"Like what?" Luke asked grabbing my hand.   
"I have been around you boys long enough to know that I can do an Australian and British accent," I said smiling.   
"No," Luke laughed.   
"Yes. We used to practice them at lunch for years," I laughed.   
"Let me hear it," Luke said smiling.   
"No," I laughed. "It's too much."  
"We will hear that accent," Luke warned smiling. I laughed and shook my head before turning to look out of the window. The car slowed to a stop.   
"Luke, where are we going?" I asked looking at him. Luke smiled and opened up the door. Once I got out he closed the door and the car drove off. Luke offered me his arm. I took his arm and we started walking.  
"I am taking to a place where we can eat, but we have to walk through the city," Luke said smiling. I smiled and shook my head as we walked around. It wasn't cold yet but it was starting to get cold, which meant I was starting to fear about the weather later.   
"Don't worry about anything. We are going to have a perfect night, because tonight is the first night that we are being able to walk around freely," Luke said smiling.   
"You can't deny the fans watching us and taking pictures is a bit distracting," I said nodding.   
"I haven't noticed them," Luke said smiling. "I only have noticed you."  
I laughed and shook my head as we continued walking. "This place is amazing," I said looking around. "More beautiful than I could have ever imagined." Luke and I started to walk by some paintings stations. I smiled as I watched the paintings as we passed by. I stopped walking, making Luke stop, and walked up to a painter. "How much is the small parchment with the Eiffel Tower on it?"  
"Fifteen Euro," he said smiling. Luke walked up and pulled out his wallet and handed him the money, trading him for for the painting. I smiled as Luke handed me the painting. I smiled back at the painter before looking at the painting.   
"I love this," I said smiling. Luke smiled and kissed my cheek before turning the corner. I looked up and saw that we were in an alley way. Luke walked up to a door and knocked. After a moment the door opened and we were let in.   
Luke pulled me through the kitchen and out to the dining area where we were seated. Luke pulled out my chair so I could sit down. When I sat down Luke pushed in my chair and then sat down across from me. I smiled as I put the painting in the middle of the table and looked at Luke.   
"This place is amazing," I said smiling. I pushed some hair out of my face and then looked at some people. I noticed that some took notice of Luke.   
"Trinity called ahead and took care of everything," Luke said smiling. "All we have to do is worry about ordering and talking."  
"I don't think talking will be an issue," I said grabbing my napkin.   
"You wouldn't have said that a couple months ago," Luke chuckled. I picked my napkin up, revealing a black, velvet box. I grabbed the box and looked at Luke. He was smiling at me. I opened the box and saw a heart pendant necklace.   
"Luke, what is this?" I asked looking up at him.   
"This," Luke said standing up and walking over to me. "Is a present that I bought for you to have me with you no matter where I go. When your lonely and I'm on tour or am not around you have me with you."  
He grabbed the necklace from me and helped put it on. There were small diamonds on one side of the heart, which was simple. "I see that you've nailed the simplicity," I said smiling.   
"You can thank Trinity and the guys for that," Luke said smiling.  
"I can never leave any of you alone," I said smiling. Luke kissed my cheek and then sat back down.   
"That is more beautiful on you than I thought it would have been," Luke said smiling as a waitress walked up to us with some wine. After the wine we ordered food and talked about everything except work. If it popped into our mind we spoke it. When they say that you should be together if you could speak and not stop applied to Luke and I. After we ate we started on a walk again.   
"Luke, where are we going now?" I asked as we walked down the street. Luke put the painting in his jacket pocket so I did not have to carry it.   
"The surprise," Luke said smiling.  
"Can you tell me now that we are walking there?" I asked biting my bottom lip.  
"I think you'll see it any second," Luke said nodding. I looked up and saw the Eiffel Tower.   
"Bloody hell," I said smiling. "Luke. This is amazing."  
"We have the last ride up," Luke said smiling. I kept close to Luke as we took the elevator up to the top, stopping at each floor. When we got to the top floor we walked to the edge. I started laugh as I looked out at France.   
"Luke, this is amazing," I said smiling. I turned to Luke and then out at France.   
"I'm glad that you are liking this," Luke said nodding.   
"I am loving this," I said nodding. "I want to do this for the rest of my life. I want to learn about the culture, the food, the lifestyle. This is all so amazing."  
"I am going to give that to you," Luke said smiling. I turned to Luke and smiled, cupping his face with my hands.   
"I am going to hold you to that," I said smiling. I pressed my lips to Luke, quickly pulling away.   
"Come on. Let's finish up here and then we can go back to the hotel," Luke said smiling. I kissed Luke again before turning to France, keeping Luke close to me.


	15. The Next Step

I woke up with the shower running. I hit the spot next to me and hit Luke in the chest. He winced making me laugh. "What are you still doing in bed?" I asked turning around.   
"I was laying here until the water warmed up. I didn't think was going to get hit," Luke said rubbing his chest. I smiled and kissed him before kissing his chest and then his stomach. I laid my head on his chest and looked at him. "What is it?" Luke asked smiling.   
"You are amazing," I said smiling. Luke smiled. He leaned down to kiss me but I met him half way and then pushed him down to lay on the bed. Luke immediately grabbed my back and flipped us. "You know, I have to get ready," Luke whispered against my lips.  
"What time is it?" I asked turning my head. Luke kissed my neck, distracting me from looking at the clock. I closed my eyes, taking in the feeling, and then looked at the clock. "Shit. I have to go get ready. I have work in a little while."  
"That makes two of us," Luke said moving down to kissing my chest. I smiled and moved my hands above my head. Luke moved down my chest to my stomach to my hip bone. He stopped making me open my eyes. I saw him smiling at me making me smile. "What? What is it?" I asked.   
"I just get over how I made you mine," Luke said smiling moving back up to laying next to me.   
"Well believe it because it's true," I said getting up and walking to the bathroom. I felt the shower water, which was hot because of had been running since Luke turned it on. I got in and wet my hair as Luke got in with me. I quickly washed myself off before I turned to Luke. His back was toward the water and he was leaning up against the wall. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the back of his shoulder before I got out and grabbed a towel.   
I walked out of the bathroom and saw a cart with breakfast food on top. There was a card from Nancy that we could come down in an hour. I smiled and grabbed a muffin before walking out onto the balcony. I turned to the left and to the right to make sure that the boys weren't out. I smiled when I looked out at the view.   
The streets were busy and there were several people walking all over the place. The sky was cloudy so you could only see the bottom half of the Eiffel Tower. "Babe," Luke said walking up to the balcony door with a towel around his waist. "I'm going to go get dressed, but I'll be back when I am."  
"Just so I can take them off again?" I asked smiling as I walked up to him. Luke chuckled once and then gave me a quick kiss before walking away without a word. I looked at the door that led to Calum's room for a moment for getting ready. I was able to wear black slack today, so I took the opportunity. I was a cream top and then some diamond earrings and a necklace my mum gave me. The one Luke gave me was laying on the desk.  
I blow dried my hair and then did my eye make up. I walked back out of the bathroom and over to the bed where my black boots were waiting. I sat down on the edge of the bed and saw my wig on the floor next to my boots. I picked it up and put it next to me before putting my high heel boots on. I zipped the zipper up and then stood up.   
I grabbed my wig and then walked to the couch. Luke had put it there when we got back from our date. I started to clean up and make the bed. There was a knock at the door making me think I was late. I opened the door and saw Trinity there dressed in a black shirt and white top. "What's wrong?" I asked.   
"Nancy is having a fit," Trinity said grabbing my hand. She pulled me out of the room, letting the door close before I could even stop her.   
"I don't have my room key," I said scowling at Trinity.   
"You can get another," Trinity said.   
"Donny," Luke said from behind us. I turned around and saw him walking to the lift after us.   
"Sorry Luke," Trinity said closing the doors.   
"What is going on?" I asked turning to her.   
"There are pictures of you and Luke together last night. Well not you but you in the wig," Trinity said. "And she is so angry."  
"What am I supposed to do?" I asked as she lift doors opened. Trinity and I rushed out of the lift doors and toward the dining area. I saw Nancy staring at her tablet by the window. Trinity and I weaved through the tables, trying not to disturb anyone. "What can I help you with?" I asked walking up to Nancy's table.   
"Girls sit please," Nancy said smiling at us. Trinity and I sat down across from each other and then looked at Nancy. "Do you know what has happened? Donny, who the hell is this?" Nancy asked putting the tablet in front of me. I looked down and saw Luke walking with a girl in a Ted dress with black hair. I swiped to the right and then saw a closer one but the girl with the black hair was looking down. I knew it was me, but I tried to look like I had no idea.   
"I haven't the faintest idea," I said shaking my head. I looked up at Trinity and then back at Nancy.   
"I told you to find this out weeks ago," Nancy said standing up. "What has been taking you so long?"  
"He is a very closed off person," I said looking up at Nancy.   
"Bullshit," Nancy whispered. "I need you to work harder and better, or you can be damn well sure that I will fire you for not working."  
"I understand completely," Joe said getting up. I walked back towards the lobby. Michael, Ashton, Calum, and Luke walked out of the lift as I walked out into the lobby. I glanced at them before looking at the ground and walking outside.   
*  
I walked up to the spread that was laid out for us and grabbed a pitcher of water. I grabbed a plastic cup and sighed as I poured my glass of water. "What happened?" Luke asked walking up.   
"I don't know what you mean and you're not supposed to be talking. You're supposed to be practicing," I whispered turning around. I handed him the plastic cup of water and started to walk away. Luke grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the back.   
We walked into his dressing room without anyone seeing. Luke pulled me into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. "Tell me," Luke said turning and looking at me.   
"Luke, it's nothing," I said shaking my head. "Trust me."  
"I do trust you. I just want to know if you're okay," Luke said grabbing my hand.   
"I am fine. Are you alright? This morning you seemed off?" I asked moving Luke's hand to my cheek.   
"I was just thinking about you and your job," Luke said looking at me and then at my lips. "I just don't want you to regret anything or resent me," Luke said running his thumb back and forth.   
"I already chose you. It's a little too late," I said taking a step closer to him. I grabbed his other hand and put his hand on my lower back. "I'm happy and I love you. That's all I need."  
"I love you too," Luke said pulling me to him.   
"Then kiss me," I said smiling. Luke smiled and pressed his lips to mine, keeping his hand on the back of my neck. There was a knock at the dressing room door making Luke and I jump. "I'll get th at," I said pushing away from Luke and walking out. I walked up to the door and took a breath before opening the door. I blinked for a moment. There was a blonde girl standing there. "How can I help you?"   
"Uh I'm a friend of Luke's. He told me to meet him here," she said. I nodded and turned around as Luke walked out.   
"Luke, you have a friend," I said before walking out and walking toward the stage to find Trinity.   
"What is wrong with you?" Niall asked as I walked past him. I looked at him and then turned around and continued walking. I walked out onto the stage as Michael did a sound check. Trinity spotted me and waved me over. I walked out and toward the stadium seats, where Trinity was sitting down.   
"What's wrong?" Trinity asked watching Ashton on the drums.   
"I never even though about fans wanting to talk to Luke," I said shaking my head. "Everything just feels off all of the sudden."  
"What's wrong? I thought you were having so much fun together," Trinity asked.  
"It's going great, but Luke can't stop thinking about my job," I said sighing.   
"I thought that we were past this," Trinity said throwing her head back.   
"Donny! Luke needs some help and says that you're the only one that would understand," Nancy said walking up to Trinity and I. I got up and walked the way I had come back to Luke's dressing room. I knocked twice, waiting for an answer. When no one answered I knocked again. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. I froze when I saw Luke walking out of the bathroom in a towel.   
"Sorry, I was just coming to get the door," Luke said running his hands through his hair.   
"Did you just shower?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
"Uh, no. I haven't," Luke said shaking his head. He nodded toward the door making me realize that the people passing could still see in. I closed the door and stood up against the wall  
"What can I help you with?" I asked looking at my boots.   
"Well for starters you could just finish unbuttoning your blouse," Luke said walking towards me.   
"What?" I asked looking down at my blouse. I had my normal two buttons undone, which didn't show a lot of cleavage. Luke's feet appeared in my view. I looked up and saw him smiling at me.   
"Did you know that I think you are the most perfect girl I've ever met?" Luke asked unbuttoning one button. "Did you know that I think we are good together?" He unbuttoned another. "Did you know that I love you so much more than anything else?" He asked unbuttoning the last button before he reached the hem of my trousers.   
"Yeah. Of course I do," I said nodding. Luke smiled and pinned me to the door.   
"Good. Now let me show you," Luke said turning the lock.   
"You do realize that everyone that could get us in trouble is on the other side of that door?" I asked as Luke kissed my neck and then my chest.   
"Isn't that the fun in it? Almost getting caught?" Luke asked running his hands up my thighs.   
"Luke I am not going to have sex with you right now," I said looking at him. "I don't know what happened this morning after the shower but you need to be practicing and we can talk about this later."  
"You're right," Luke said nodding as he backed away from me. I watched as Luke ran his hands through his hair and sat down on the couch. I looked back at the Dior and then looked at look Luke. I sighed as I started to button my blouse back up and walk over to Luke.  
"We can talk about it now," I said grabbing his knee. Luke looked at me and then at my hand. He smiled at me and then grabbed my hand before sighing.   
"I've been thinking about this a lot. More than over her thought about anything, and I've decided that I love you and I would like you to meet my mum and brothers tonight after the show," Luke said looking at the floor while speaking and then at me when he was done.  
"Luke, I would love to but I've already met your mom," I said smiling at me.   
"Not formally, and it would really mean a lot to me," Luke said kissing the back of my hand.   
"Alright. I would love to," I said smiling. "You were worrying me. I thought you were mad at me."   
"Never," Luke said smiling. He lightly kissed my lips and then looked at me. "I love you too much to be mad at you. Shi h means that I know my mum is going to love you."  
"I hope so," I said realizing that she may not. There was a knock at the door making me jump.   
"Luke, it's just me," Ashton said. Luke smiled and kissed me again before getting up and walking over to the door. When he opened the door Ashton rushed in and saw me on the couch. "Did I interrupt something?"  
"Oh no," I said standing up. "I was actually just about to leave, and you two were just about to go to practice."  
"Right," Luke said nodding. I smiled and walked out of the dressing room. When I made it to the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror. I took a deep breath and smiled before walking out to go find Trinirty.


End file.
